Imaginez la famille parfaite
by Hermimi
Summary: Quand Harry et Ginny se voient forcés de cacher un bébé de 5 mois, estce que l’amour peut revenir entre ses deux la? Ou lorsque tout est terminé, leur vie reprendtelle comme avant? FIC TERMINÉE
1. Tous en famille

Titre: Imaginez la famille parfaite

Par : AndromedaBlack-thelesserknown

Traduction : Hermimi

Disclamer: Enfin, nous le savons tous.

Résumé: Quand Harry et Ginny se voient forcés de cacher un bébé de 5 mois, est-ce que l'amour peut revenir entre ses deux la? Ou lorsque tout est terminé, leur vie reprend-t-elle comme avant?

Chapitre 1 – En famille

"Et j'ai fini!" Dit le jeune auror de 21 ans en lançant sa filière dans la poubelle.

Il venait de terminer une importante affaire et la paperasse qui s'en suivait était désormais complétée.

« T'es sérieux? » Gémit le sorcier à la tête rousse. "Il m'en reste encore 6"

Le garçon à la chevelure noire se rassied en prenant un dossier sur le bureau du rouquin.

« Je ferai celui-ci, parce que ma meilleure amie va être très fâchée si tu ne rentres pas à la maison à temps. »

« Merci Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête. Ron avait prit beaucoup de retard dans ses papiers après qu'il avait apprit que sa femme (depuis deux ans), Hermione, avait su qu'elle attendait un premier enfant en Juin. Harry allait être le parrain, bien sur, et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Lorsque tu auras des enfants, je t'aiderai avec tes papier. » Offrit Ron.

« Tu ne veux pas dire que tu vas tout faire? » Dit Harry en voulant taquiner Ron.

Il évita de justesse la plume qui visait sa tête.

« Allez, mon vieux, on terminera ça demain. Hermione va réellement péter les plombs si ça continue. » Suggéra Harry.

Ron acquiesça.

« J'ai toujours une prune derrière la tête, du au coup de poêle à frire qu'elle m'a administré la dernière fois que j'ai été en retard. »

Il se frotta le derrière de la tête et fit une grimace.

Harry rit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Potter! »

Il soupira et se retourna.

« Vas-y, on se rejoint à ton loft. »

Ron acquiesça et transplana, laissant Harry seul avec le patron.

« Quoi? »

« Dans mon bureau! »

Jack Kings était le pire patron imaginable. Si tu attrapais un Mangemort, tu aurais du en attraper deux. Si tu avait fini trois piles de dossier, tu aurais du en faire beaucoup plus, en beaucoup moins de temps. Sa voix forte résonnait à travers tout le bureau et sa carrure était très intimidante. Tu ne voulais pas être contre lui.

« Fermez la porte! » Cracha-t-il lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau.

Ce que Harry fit avant de se retourner vers son patron.

"Une autre mission?" Demanda-t-il.

Kings hocha la tête.

« Vous allez travailler avec une Aurore d'Irlande. Elle est sensée être la meilleure donc vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème avec l'incompétence. » Il fit une pause. « Maintenant, la mission sera aux États-Unis. Ce sera pour un an, au plus long. Alors, faites vos valises. »

« Je ne peux pas choisir? » Demanda Harry.

IL avait une fiancé, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, non?

« Ça concerne un bébé de prophétie. Ses parents sont morts et maintenant, ils essayent de la tuer. Non, c'est totalement juste de dire que vous n'avez pas de choix. Elle ne l'a pas eu, alors vous aussi n'en aurai pas. Rentrez-chez vous et reposez-vous. Une longue journée vous attends demain. »

Harry acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Une mission d'une année avec une étrange femme et un bébé? Soyez sérieux! Mais, c'était la réalité. Le bébé n'avait pas choisit d'être ainsi. Il savait ce que c'était d'être un bébé de prophétie abandonné. Elle avait besoin d'une famille. Il se demandait seulement qui allait être l'Aurore avec laquelle il allait travailler.

-

Ginny Weasley laissa tomber sa tête par derrière en gémissant. Elle avait encore trois dossier à terminer. On croirait qu'être la meilleure Aurore en Irlande nous dispenserait de cette paperasserie, mais non. C'était encore pire. On attendait encore plus d'elle.

« Weasley! »

Ginny grogna de nouveau et se retourna pour faire face à son boss, Luc James. Il était une douleur à son derrière, Peut-être étais-ce du au fait qu'il la reluquait tout le temps. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était gaie, en croyant qu'il la laisserait enfin tranquille. Mais non, il voulait toujours sortir avec elle. Finalement, il avait eu quelques aventure d'une nuit et l'avait laissée tranquille.

« Quoi? »

« Ramasse tes cochonneries, tu t'en vas aux États. » Lui dit-il avec son faux accent.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Une mission avec un Auror anglais. Un bébé que vous aurez à élever dans une maison. Voici ton billet pour le Portoloin. Il part à 10 heures du matin et pour t'y rendre… »

"Je sais où est le Ministère. » Dit-elle d'un ton sec. « J'ai été élevée en Angleterre. »

Luc renifla.

« Bien, on dirait que tu n'étais pas assez bonne pour être une Aurore là-bas. Contrairement, ici… » Il lui tendit ses choses. « Et sorts d'ici. Newman va s'occuper du reste. »

Ginny se leva et prit son manteau. Elle avait hâte de sortir de là. Après avoir transplané dans son loft à Dublin, elle paqueta ses affaires et s'assied sur le divan avec une bouteille de vin. La nuit allait être longue.

-

Harry transplana à l'appartement de Ron et Hermione, où il se fit accueillir par une Hermione enceinte de 6 mois.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? Ron m'a dit que le boss t'avais retenu. Mais comme tu ne revenais pas, je commençais à être inquiète. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

"Hermione! Je viens de me faire donner une nouvelle mission." Lui dit Harry lorsqu'il put enfin respirer.

« Vraiment? Où? » demanda-t-elle.

Ron entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? »

« Harry s'est fait proposer une mission! » Annonça joyeusement Hermione, en se précipitant vers son mari. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux Ron? »

Ron regarda Harry.

« Est-ce que c'est le acs de l'enfant prophétie? »

« Ouais, comment t'as su? »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'en vas aux États? Comment Cho prends ça? »

« Attends! Tu t'en vas? » Demanda Hermione, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux. "Tu ne seras pas là pour la naissance du bébé? »

Harry était nerveux. S'il disait que non, elle le tuait. S'il disait que oui, elle le bombarderait de question sur comment il allait revenir.

« Je vais essayer de venir lorsqu'elle sera née. »

« Ça sera un garçon. » Confirma Hermione.

Elle flatta son ventre.

"Tu devras battre Oncle Harry pour avoir dit que tu étais une petite fille."

Ron murmura : Elle a été comme ça toute la journée. Essaie de ne pas rire. »

« Ron Weasley, j'ai tout entendu. »

« Bon, je dois rentrer et aller avertir Cho. » Annonça Harry, ne voulant pas être au milieu d'une autre de leur querelle.

Il transplanna avant même que Ron et Hermione le remarque.

Il alla dans son loft, qu'il partageait avec sa nouvelle fiancée depuis deux mois, Cho Chang. Les Weasley ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais après que Ginny l'avait quitté, il était sorti avec elle. Elle n'avait pas réussit à combler le vide que Ginny avait laissée, mais elle l'avais aidé à l'oublier.

« Cho? » Questionna-t-il en s'adressant au vide.

Il se sentait nerveux à l'anticipation de sa réaction à la nouvelle.

« Oui? » Elle sortie de leur chambre à coucher, vêtue d'une robe bleue en coton. "Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard?"

Harry traversa la cuisine et la prit par le bras.

« Nous devons parler. »

Il la conduit jusqu'au salon et s'assied.

« Je dois partir aux États pour un an. »

Les lèvres de Cho se mirent à trembler.

« Pourquoi? »

« On m'a confier une mission, avec un Auror d'Irlande. Nous devons nous occuper d'un bébé. »

Les yeux de Cho s'assombrirent.

« Cet Auror d'Irlande, une femme? »

Harry soupira. Cho était jalouse des femmes qui croisaient le chemin d'Harry. Il ne l'aimait pas pour ça, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse.

« Je crois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je crois? »

"Je ne sais pas son nom. Écoute, je ne veux vraiment pas me disputer avec toi pour notre dernière nuit ensemble, s'il te plait, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Cho se colla sur lui.

« Je sais. »

-

Ginny traversa le hall du Ministère. La bonne chose pour le Ministère Irlandais s'était qu'il pouvait y avoir plus de femmes aurores, alors que le ministère Anglais n'en acceptait que très peu. Elle était tannée des hommes qui l'accostaient et lui disaient des choses prudes. Mais peut-être que sa tenue n'aidait en rien. Elle portait une paire de pantalon noir à taille basse avec une légère blouse blanche. Elle avait aussi une redingote de cuir noir. Ses cheveux roux, attachés dans une queue de cheval basse lui donnait une allure sérieuse.

Elle entra en coup de vent dans le département.

« Ginny? »

Elle chercha aux alentours pour se retrouver face à face avec son frère.

« Ron! » Elle l'entoura de ses bras. "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Il lui rendit son étreinte, avant de l'éloigner.

« Où étais-tu passée? »

« Irlande »

Il ouvrit la bouche, bouche-bée.

« Tu es l'aurore Irlandaise? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Merci pour le vote de confiance. Où est le bureau de Kings?"

Ron l'observait toujours.

« Tu sais que tu vas travailler avec Harry, pas vrai? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent sous le choc?

« Quoi? »

Ron prit le bras de Ginny et la mena vers le bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur.

-

"Où est-elle?" Grogna Kings.

Harry sursauta, mais il était habitué à l'entendre mugir de la sorte. Il était très calme lorsqu'il parlait de cette façon.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit lorsque Ron poussa une jeune sorcière rousse à l'intérieur. Il se retourna et quitta.

« Il était temps. »

La sorcière ne sembla pas intimidée pour une miette. En la regardant comme il faut, Harry réalisa qu'il la connaissait. Ses cheveux roux, son corps souple, la façon de se tenir… C'était Ginny.

"Voilà vos affaire." Dit Kings en leur tendant à chacun un billet d'avion, un porte-feuille et un morceau de papier. « Vous êtes Peter et Jeana Jognson. Vous avez une enfant de quatre mois, Arabella. 'Jeana', vous restez à la maison, vous êtes une mère d'une vingtaine et 'Peter', vous êtes un journaliste Moldue, comme éditeur en chef. La raison pour laquelle vous êtes aux États est que Peter vient d'être transféré. Bon, le bébé est au département des Langues de Plomb, donc vous devrez aller la chercher et vous pourrez quitter ensuite. » Il fit une pause. « Nous ne vous dirons pas qui sont contre elle, parce que ça pourrait compromettre sa sécurité. Si quelqu'un, et je veux dire n'importe qui, démontre un intérêt spécial envers le bébé, partez. Revenez ici et nous allons vous envoyez autre part. Vous devez savoir qu'elle doit être saine et sauve à tout prix. Vous comprenez? »

Ginny et Harry acquiesça. Jack leur fit un signe de partir et sortirent du bureau, se dirigeant directement vers le département des Langues de Plomb. Avant qu'ils partent, Ron arrêta Harry.

« Quand allez-vous revenir? »

« J'en sais rien. » Dit Harry tristement.

Il était encore sous le choc que c'était Ginny, de tout le monde, qui allait être la femme avec laquelle il était sensé être marié.

« Prends soin d'elle. » Murmura Ron, en lui tapant le dos. « Nous l'avons perdus une fois, il ne faut pas que ça arrive encore. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit une Ginny impatiente dans le département voisin.

« Gin, attend. »

Ginny se figea. Il était la seule personne à l'avoir jamais appelée Gin.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle, en essayant de retenir sa colère en dehors de son ton de voix.

"Tu viens de passer devant." Dit-il nerveusement.

Il savait qu'elle se retenait de ne pas déverser sa colère sur lui. Quand elle était fâchée, elle lui faisait peur.

Elle revint sur ses pas et entra dans le département.

« Où est le bébé? » Demanda-t-elle à la réceptionniste.

Celle-ci disparue derrière la porte qui se trouvait derrière le bureau et réapparut avec un amas de couvertures dans les bras.

« Voici Arabella. »

Ginny prit doucement le bébé endormis de ses bras. Elle la plaça et se tourna vers Harry.

« Allons-y, » Le pressa-t-elle.

Harry la regarda sortir. Elle semblait à son aise avec le bébé. Son cœur fit un sursaut lorsqu'il pensa qu'il ne la verrait jamais faire de même avec leur propre bébé. Lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils avait parlé d'avoir des enfants, mais après qu'elle soit partie, il avait oublié la pensée. Cho n'était pas une femme faite pour être maternelle, et il ne penserait jamais lui proposer l'idée d'avoir des enfants.

Ils sortirent dans la rue.

« Appelle un taxi. » Ordonna Ginny

Ce qu'il fit, en la regardant bouger le bébé doucement pour ne pas qu'il se réveille. Il s'assied à ses côtés et sa cuisse frôla la sienne. Il l'avait remarqué et elle avait rougit.

« Alors » commença-t-il, trouvant le silence trop pesant. « Tu es la meilleure Aurore d'Irlande? »

Ginny fit oui de la tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie là-bas? »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu mis à fréquenter Cho, tout de suite après mon départ? »

Le silence se fit plus pesant qu'avant. À l'aéroport, ils coururent jusqu'à la porte, réveillant une petite pas très heureuse. Après être embarqués, Ginny essaya de calmer Arabella qui était dans les bras de Harry. Elle riait alors qu'il faisait des grimace, ses yeux bleus étincelant. Elle avait une fine toison de cheveux bruns sur sa tête et un sourire édenté qui fit fondre toute l'assemblée.

L'épaule de Harry frôla la sienne et elle rougit de nouveau. Seulement lui pouvait provoquer cela chez elle. Elle maudit la personne qui les avait fait partenaires, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune façon qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle aimait le bébé. Presque autant qu'elle aimait Harry.

-

Review SVP


	2. Bienvenue à Brownsville

Salut à tous! Impressionnés par ma rapidité? Moi aussi d'ailleurs… Moins d'une journée pour traduire le chapitre. Hehe. Enfin, vous l'avez maintenant. Il est tout frais après une semaine d'Attente. À part, autrementà part la tempête qui nous a enseveli sous 25 cm de neige il n'y a pas grand chose… Et moi qui croyait que l'hiver était terminé. Enfin, trêve de bavardages. Bonne lecture

Auteur : Andromedablack.

Traduction Hermimi

Le disclamer habituel s'applique.

RAR

Lelyn Black : Oua, tu vas voir, le françaisça peut être difficile par moment. Enfin, je te souhaite bonne chance et surtout continue de lire, c'est un bon moyen de se faire du vocabulaire lorsqu'on apprend une nouvelle langue? Où se déroule ton immersion? J'ai une de mes amies du Mexique qui est partie en immersion en France. Peutêtre c'est le même programme. Merci pour ta review. Et bonne lecture.

Virg05 : Ouaaaa! Merci! Lol je sais pas quoi direà part ça. Bonne lecture.

BCBG Ça change quoi de les sortir de leur contexte? C'est ça la liberté qu'offre les fanfictions, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Pour ce qui est des États, je suis désolée de te dire que la majorité de la fic s' y déroule. Au moins tu sauras apprécier que Cho va en baver à un moment, mais c'Est tout. Merci pour la review

Bartiméus : Contente que cela t'ais plu! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

Shaeline : Merci pour la review

Gaelle gryffondor : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit message. Bonne Lecture.

Isheido : Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçu pour Cho qui en bavera, mais ça va aller pratiquement à la fin. Bonne lecture.

Lune noir : Ouais, pour une fois Harry n'est pas dans le trouble… Enfin c'est ce que tu peux croire. :P Merci pour la review.

Ayuluna : Nah on en entendra pas vraiment parler de Ron et Hermione, mais je suis désolée de t'avertir que je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils vont finir ensemble dans les livres alors va falloir t'y habituer :P Enfin, voici la suite.

Oceanne Black : En espérant que ton impatience à su trouver un peu de patience, bonne lecture.

Deedlit : La suite? Qu'elle suite? T'as pas encore deviner que ce n'était qu'un OS? Ah j'te dis moi… Ça presque 20 ans et ça devine même pas ça… A lalalala… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi… Peutêtre traduire une éventuelle suite? Enfin, on verraça dépendra de mon humeur la… Humm gros dilemme… Que vais-je faire? Ok ok, ma te laisser aller lire la suite… pff aller la lire en anglais… veut même pas encourager une de ses amies et attendre que l'autre chapitre sorte en français… mouais… tuk lol jte niaise voyons… J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite -X-

Missannie : Oua contente que ça te plaise… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette révolution anti-Cho? Faut dire que moi non plus je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.. Mais bon, merci pour ta review.

Les divans infernales : Ouaou merci pour la review!

Kika : Merci pour les encouragements c'est très apprécier! Bonne lecture.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?

Chapitre 2: Bienvenue à Brownsville

Ginny se réveilla lorsque l'avion se mit à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe» demanda-t-elle terrifiée.

Elle n'avait jamais voyagé en avion auparavant.

"Nous atterissons." Répondit Harry, plaçant instinctivement sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer.

Il fut surpris qu'elle ne retira pas sa main.

Ara se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Ginny la prit calmement et la berça dans ses bras.

« Où sommes-nous»

« J'en sais rien. Quelque part au Nébraska. »

Ginny acquiesça, montrant qu'elle avait compris avant de retourner son attention sur Ara.

"Bienvenue à Brownsville, Nébraska!" Annonça la voix dans le haut-parleur. « S'il vous plaît, veuillez sortir de l'avion et prendre vos valises à l'intérieur. Merci d'avoir voyager avec International Express. Passez une belle journée. »

Harry prit en charges les quelques sacs qu'ils avaient amener dans l'avion avec eux et alla rejoindre Ginny et le bébé. Ils marchèrent à travers le terminal et allèrent chercher leurs valises. Après cela, Harry sortit un dossier.

« Maintenant, nous sommes sensés aller au Café Poluck et de rencontrer Kylie Montgomery. Elle va nous mener à notre maison. »

« Ginny regarda les alentours.

« Voilà l'affiche. Tourne à gauche. »

Elle suivit les signes, tout comme Harry avec les bagages jusqu'au Café Poluck. C'était surement la place la plus effrayante qu'elle avait vu. Il y avait des animaux en peluches partout et un cheval et une statue marquait l'entrée. Elle fit la grimace lorsqu'une femme, vêtue d'une chemise en jeans à manche courte, une chemise blanche nouée au dessus du nombril, offrant une vue sur son ventre et sur son décolleté et avait un énorme chapeau de cowboy brun sur sa tête.

« Trois» Demanda-t-elle, en balançant ses cheveux d'un blond décoloré par dessus son épaule et en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

"Humm. Non. En réalité, nous cherchons Kylie Montgomery. Est-elle là?" Demanda Harry, apparement dégoûté qu'elle tentait de flirter avec lui.

Elle acquiesça et se retourna.

« Yo! La table six! Le reste de ta gang est arrivée»

La brunette referma vivement le journal qu'elle lisait et se retourna.

« Tu aurais pu venir ici pour me le dire au lieu de crier. Mais disons que c'est presque aussi mieux de cette façon, au moins je ne suis pas obligée d'endurer ton odeur de poulet grillé dans l'huile. » Déclara la femme.

Elle se leva rapidement, sa chaise tombant à la renverse. Elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

"Venez, allons chercher quelque chose de bon à manger. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle passait à côté d'eux.

Ils la suivirentéchangeant des regards inquiets alors qu'elle entrait à coup de vent dans un autre restaurant. Celui-ci était déjà un peu mieux. Elle s'assied au bar et leur fit un signe de la rejoindre. Ils s'assièrent et soupirèrent.

« Désolée pour tout ça, mais la Division voulais que je vous rencontre ici, en réalité c'est parce que c'est la porte d'entrée pour le Calkin Row. L'équivalent de votre Chemin de Traverse. Contrairement au votre, celui-ci peut être accessible par 6 différents endroits. L'entrée numéro 2 est celle derrière nous. » Elle pointa un vase. « Touchez-le et vous pourrez entrer. Même si vous êtes sensés être des Moldus, j'ai cru bon que vous le sachiez.

Elle continua.

« Maintenant, vous allez habiter dans une maison ordinaire, dans un quartier Moldu assez ordinaire lui aussi. L'endroit ;a besoin d'un peu d'amour, mais, en lisant votre dossier, je constate que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va vous causer des problèmes. Votre cheminée est branchée sur le système de transport par Poudre de Cheminette, plusieurs Portoloin sont à votre disposition un peu partout dans la maison, ainsi que plusieurs ingrédients magique que vous pourriez avoir besoin pour la fabrication de quelconque potion. Maintenant, je vais rester en ville, alors si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, vous allez devoir venir me le demander. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est aller au travail et revenir à la maison. Ne dites à personne la véritable raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, et si quelqu'un démontre un trop grand intérêt envers le bébé, avertissez moi et je … me débarrasserai du problème. »

Elle appela le serveur.

« Pouvons-nous commander maintenant»

Après un repas décent, rien de comparable à ce que ferait Molly, mais relativement décent, Kylie les mena à travers l'aéroport jusqu'au parking. Elle déverrouilla une voiture rouge et leur fit signe d'y monter. Ce qu'ils firent. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à traverser les rues de la ville.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, ils tournèrent dans l'allée d'un vieux manoir Victorien.

« Ils ne m'avaient pas dit que c'était en aussi mauvais état. » Murmura Kylie alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

Les yeux de Ginny s'arrondirent. La maison avait, sans aucun doute, déjà été très belle, mais maintenant, le porche menaçait de s'effondrer, les fenêtres étaient placardées, certaines dont les carreaux étaient cassés et la pelouse avait définitivement besoin d'être tondue. Elle regarda Harry qui vérifiait la solidité de la première marche du porche. Elle tenait, mais de justesse. Toute la maison semblait menacer de s'effondrer alors qu'il grimpait le reste des marches. Il ouvrit la porte précautionneusement et se retourna.

« L'intérieur n'est pas si mal. » Annonça-t-il.

Ginny teint Ana dans ses bras alors qu'elle grimpait les marches elle aussi, Kylie sur les talons. Harry leur tint la porte ouverte et Ginny retint son souffle lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur.

Un large escalier de marbre se dressait dans le milieu de l'entrée, un tapis rouge fixé dans le milieu de celui-ci. Le plancher de bois était couvert de poussière, mais quelques sorts pourraient régler le problème. Deux portes se trouvaient de chaque côté de la pièce, une menant à la pièce principale, la seconde à une salle de lecture. Une autre porte sur le côté de l'escalier menait à la cuisine, et en haut, on retrouvait six chambres à coucher et quatre salles de bain. La maison était totalement meublée en neuf, mais conservait toujours son allure Victorienne.

« Alors, pas trop d'ouvrage pour l'intérieur, juste quelques fenêtres à changer et l'extérieur. Nous pouvons faire ça, pas vrai» Demanda Harry tout en continuant à inspecter le manoir. Ginny toussa lorsqu'il lança un sort qui fit lever la poussière. « Du dépoussiérage à l'intérieur, peutêtre. Mais ça me semble bien en général. »

Kylie colla ses mains ensemble.

« La voiture c'est la vôtre et je vous laisse déballer. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les réparations, je vous enverrez des gars du Ministère. » Elle transplana, laissant Harry et Ginny dans le silence.

"Bon," Fit harry, grattant le derrière de sa tête, inconfortable. « Nous devrions aller voir les chambres. »

Il ne dit pas notre chambre, mais il espérait qu'ils finiraient tout de même dans la même chambre. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop de faux espoirs non plus. Il suivit Ginny dans l'escalier de marbre, admirant la vue, mais il fut bouche-bée lorsqu'il vut l'étage.

Aucune chance qu'ils partage la même chambre.

Ginny se mit à la recherche de la chambre du petit. La première pièce à leur gauche était relativement petite et on y avait placé les meubles en trop. La pièce de droite était peinte en jaune et les meubles étaient placés, une commode le long du mur et un lit dans un coin. L'autre pièce était définitivement faite pour le bébé. Elle était rose avec des lignes blanche, une petite couchette dans le milieu, des jouets répandus à travers la pièce. Ginny fit un pas à l'intérieur et Harry continua à faire le tour.

La chambre suivante serait probablement la sienne. La fenêtre donnait vue sur la cours arrière, laissant filtrer quelques rayons de soleil, mais restant tout de même assez noire. Les murs étaient peint en vert forêt, et une penderie en bois d'acajou ainsi qu'un énorme lit à baldaquin composait le mobilier. Les voiles du lits étaient, eux aussi, verts, comme les draps, mais les rideaux étaient de couleur argenté. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'autre porte de l'autre côté du couloir.

C'était la chambre des maîtres. Des drapés d'un bleu de nuit accentuait les draps argent du lit, et comme toutes les autres boiseries de la maison, le lit et les tables de nuit était fait d'acajou. Une porte sur la gauche donnait sur la chambre du bébé et celle à droite, sur une immense salle de bain.

Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la dernière pièce, Ginny sortie de la chambre.

« Je lui ai jeté un sort, comme ça nous seront avertis lorsqu'elle se réveillera. » Dit-elle, en remettant son sac sur son épaule. « Maintenant, où dormons-nous»

Elle rougit immédiatement et Harry fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il pointa une porte en face d'eux et lui dit :

« C'est la chambre des maîtres et en plus, une porte mène à la chambre de la petite, alors j'ai cru que tu aurais aimé avoir celle-là. Je prendrais l'autre.

Harry soupira en la voyant entrer dans la chambre. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si elle était inconfortable avec lui. Il descendit l'escalier et sortit à l'extérieur pour observer quelles réparations il pourrait faire par lui-même.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder dans la voiture à la recherche d'outils. Ils étaient là, alors il se mit à réfléchir sur un quelconque plan d'action. La toiture devait être changée, ainsi que plusieurs planches sur le porche. Quelques nouvelles fenêtres, une couche de peinture, quelques accessoires. Il eut un mal de tête juste d'y penser. Il décida de commencer par le porche puisque c'était ce qui était le plus urgent, vu qu'ils y passerait assez souvent.

Il souleva la première planche et regarda quel genre de sort cela nécessiterait pour la réparer et fut surpris d'y voir une inscription dessus. Probablement que la personne qui l'avait construite voulais que sa mémoire reste à jamais gravée. Pensa Harry. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour mieux observer la gravure tout sembla plus clair.

_Essayer de trouver l'amour ou du temps;_

_C'est comme courir après son ombre;_

_N'étant jamais totalement mienne._

_Courir à travers un pré;_

_Sentant les rayons du soleil;_

_À la recherche de ce baisé si spécial…_

_Je languis dans ma cachette._

_Le temps à joué contre nous_

_Jamais une ligne droite_

_Ne se tord ni ne se courbe,_

_Au travers des hauts et les bas que le temps amène._

_Celui-là, le seul, le premier,_

_Ne devrait que régner…_

_Sur les planches de cette maison, un véritable sort courre._

_Pour ton premier amour, tu te languira_

_Comme l'eau qui coule, toujours, sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter,_

_Le temps ne sera jamais mien_

_Assis sur le perron_

_Le temps ne sera jamais mien_

_Viellir ensemble_

_Le temps ne sera jamais mien_

_Étendue sur le lit de la mort, _

_Le temps ne sera jamais mien._

_Mon esprit volant librement_

_Heureusement que l'amour était mien_

_Heureusement que l'amour était mien…_

Harry secoua la tête et relut la dernière ligne._ L'amour était mien? Heureusement, _pensa-t-il,_ que Cho était mon premier amour, alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. _Mais quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait qu'il avait tord. Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?

Reviews SVP


	3. Il y a de l'espoir

Bonjour à tous! ( ou bonsoir!) me voici de retour avec la troisième partie de cette histoire. Vous avez été nombreux à reviewer et c'est toujours apprécier. Bref, je ne sais qu'ajouter de plus à part bonne lecture!

Disclamer… Même ritournelle que d'habitude!

**RAR :**

Deedlit : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la suite de ce merveilleux OS… qui disons le, fait 10 chapitres en réalité :P Essayer de te faire croire à n'importe quoi? Nah, c'est pas pantoute mon style ça… t'es sur que c'est 13 chapitres… possible mais messamble que yen a juste 10… menfin… Meuh? Est-ce le soleil dehors… Fait un boute qu'on la pas vu lui… Le banc de neige est assez gros en avant de chez nous que je suis sure que je peux sauter du toit et je ne me ferais même pas mal… Menfin… Sa me tente pas d'essayer… Marchi pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Missannie : Allo! Ils sont dans un quartier moldu… Je crois que c'étais écrit dans le chapitre… mais je n'ai peut-être pas mit une emphase assez grande la dessus puisque cette question est revenue assez souvent. Menfin, merci pour ta review Ah tu sais Harry… Il trouve toujours un moyen pour que ça passe inaperçu…

Ayuluna : Hehe, il va avoir de la misère ton petit couple détesté. Moi non plus je ne crois pas qu'ils vont finir ensemble dans les livres ( J'espère qu'il va finir avec Ginny même si je doute qu'il survit bien bien longtemps après la fin du tome 7… ) Heureusement, il va toujours avoir les fics comme tu dis Merci d'avoir lu et voici la suite.

Gaelle gryffondor : Habiter ou? La merveilleuse ville de Rimouski, au Québec. Bon, je sais que c'est assez fréquent, mais on a tous le droit de chialer au moins une fois contre la neige durant l'hiver… Juste dommage que j'ai épuisée ma seule occasion parce qu' il en a tomber pas loin de 40 depuis hier et que ce n'est plus marchable pour aller au Cégep… Vivement que j'aille une voiture! Malgré que c'est pas bien bien plus utile dans la neige… Enfin, c'est nous qui avons choisit de rester dans l'est! D'un tout autre côté, merci d'avoir reviewer et bonne lecture.

Lily1402 : Il a été mentionné s'il s'agissait d'un quartier moldu ou sorcier, mais bref, il est moldu et ce n'est pas le travail manuel qui va faire peur a Harry. Aussi, il faut considérer que les voisins les plus proches sont peut-être a 500m de la donc pas trop de danger de ce point de vue. Mais merci tout de même. Bonne lecture.

Llits : Espérant que ta patience aie tenue le coup jusque là! Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Malheureusement, pour la fréquence, sa dépends plus des aléats de mon horaire avec les devoirs et tout. M'enfin, c'est ça les études en! Merci

Bartiméus : héhé, je fais partie des quelques personnes ayant un certain don avec les langues, disons que j'ai beaucoup de facilité à les apprendre, donc je peux m'amuser à ma guise! Mais pour les conserver, il ne faut pas arrêter de les travailler et disons que la traduction m'aide un peu. La fin? Étrange? Lol, elle a beaucoup plus à voir dans le reste de l'histoire que ce que tu peux penser. Tu verras

Shadow : Contente de te faire apprécier un nouveau genre! Moi aussi j'aimais bien l'idée ! Merci pour la review.

Marion-moune : Lol je peux pas dire autre chose que Merci!

Virg05 : S'inquiéter? À propos? Lol je suis contente de voir que ça te plaise!Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Chapitre 3 : Il y a de l'espoir.**

"Il y a quelqu'un?"

Harry, qui était étendu en dessous du balcon, était entrain de changer un pieu de support lorsqu'une voix haut perchée se fut entendre. Il se fracassa le crâne sur les planches au dessus de sa tête et échappa un sacre.

« Désolé le voisin! » Dit une autre voix, celle d'un homme. « Besoin d'un coup de main? »

Une main apparue et Harry la prit. L'homme l'aida à se remettre sur pied et Harry fut surpris de se retrouver face à face avec un grand homme dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux bruns qui avaient besoins d'être lavés et une face joufflue. Sa femme, les cheveux blonds se tenait à ses côtés. Son sourire était croche et l'espace entre ses dents pouvait facilement y faire passer un crayon.

« Allo. » Dit-il soupçonneusement.

"Har… Je veux dire, Peter, Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Ginny sortit de la maison, les cheveux encore humide. Elle sauta les quelques marches du porche et vint se plasser aux côtés de Harry. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea les visiteurs.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda-t-elle, un soupçon dans la voix.

« Moi, c'est Jeb » Dit l'homme en tendant la main vers Harry pour la serrer. « Et ça, c'est ma femme, Sarah. »

La blonde sourit.

« Vous venez de France ou de quelque part dans ce coin la? » Demanda-t-elle. « Vous avez un drôle d'accent. »

« Irlande, en fait. » Répliqua Ginny. « Peter viens d'être transféré à l'imprimerie. »

« Elle veut dire au journal. » Dit Harry, en serrant la main de Jeb. « Je suis Peter et ça, c'est Jeana. » Ajouta-t-il en pointant Ginny.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Ara se mit à pleurer.

"Excusez-moi." Dit Ginny avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

« Vous avez eu un enfant? » Demanda Jeb. « Moi et Sarah en avons 6. Junior, Joe, Mike, Dan, Patty et Kenny. Kenny n'a que 5 ans et Junior en a 16. Quel âge à le vôtre? »

Harry resta froid. Il l'ignorait.

"Près de 5 mois."

« Alors vous êtes de retour à l'ouvrage, hein? »

Selon le clignement d'œil qu'elle lui fit, Harry cru comprendre que 'De retour à l'ouvrage' avait une connotation sexuelle. Dans ses rêves, peut-être.

« Ouais. » Dit-il inconfortable.

Jeb sourit.

"Bon, femme, nous serions peut-être mieux de retourner voir les petits. C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Pete. »

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent. Quelque chose à propos d'eux était curieux, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à cibler ce que c'était. Il retourna à l'intérieur et monta l'escalier pour aller prendre une douche. Il avait eut chaud et il était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'étendre et rester ainsi.

Rendu en haut, il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambr, mais il s'arrêta devant la chambre de la petite. Ginny était assise dans la chaise berçante et chantonnais doucement à Ara. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en regardant Ginny agir ainsi avec le bébé. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry avait souvent des rêves où il la voyait ainsi. Ginny allait déposer la petite endormie dans sa bassinette, sortait doucement de la chambre en allant vers la leur où ils allaient passer la nuit à faire l'amour passionnément.

Il secoua sa tête. Potter, tu es fiancé. Se dit-il. Mais à toute les fois qu'il avait se fantasme, il essayait de remplacer Ginny par Cho, mais cela ne fonctionnait jamais. Elle finissait toujours par pleurer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle devait toujours être le centre d'attention et Harry avait l'impression qu'elle compétitionnerait avec le bébé pour savoir qui aurait son attention. Bien sur, tout cela était totalement pas nécessaire, mais il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas partager son espace en dessous des projecteurs.

Il marcha tranquillement vers sa chambre, prit des vêtements propres et alla dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau et entra dans la douche, repensant comment les choses avaient mal tournées.

**-Flashback-**

«Harry!» S'écria Ginny en entrant dans l'appartement.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle essaya de nouveau.

« Harry? »

Harry entra dans la pièce, la tête lourde. Il ne se souvenait de rien qui s'était passé la veille, ni comment il avait réussit à retourner à la maison. Malgré tout, la voix qui prononçait son nom lui semblait étrangement familière.

Une tête rousse s'approcha rapidement de lui.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va? »

«Ginny? »

À ce moment, tous les évênement s de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle sourit, mais son expression se changea rapidement en celle d'horeur. Harry se retourna pour voir une Cho débraillée sortir de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ginny était déjà partie.

Et il ne l'avait jamais revue après cela.

Il l'avait cherchée pendant plus de 6 mois, voulant s'expliquer à elle que tout cela ne voulait rien dire. Il avait viré une brosse et l'avait ramenée à la maison. Cho et lui n'avaient même pas couchés ensemble. Ils avait tombés endormis avant même de commencer quoi que ce soit. Il voulait que Ginny revienne, mais il ne pouvait pas la retrouver. Elle s'était mise incartable, que même ses frères ne purent la retrouver.

Ses frères furent le saut lorsqu'ils apprirent l'histoire, mais au lieu de le tuer, ils ne lui parlèrent pas durant un mois ou deux. Hermione le fit, mais Ron ne pouvait pas vraiment l'ignorer. Il finit par se faire pardonner puisqu'ils savaient tous qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Sa Ginny.

**-Fin Flashback- **

Le son de quelqu'un qui cogne à la porte le ramena à la réalité.

« Viens manger! » S'écria Ginny afin de couvrir le bruit de la douche.

Il soupira et ferma le robinet. Ce serait le pire repas de sa vie.

Ginny descendit tranquillement l'escalier avec une Ara endormie dans les bras. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais elle ne voulait pas la déposer. Après l'avoir placée dans sa chaise haute, elle la déplaça entre Harry et elle.

Il descendit à son tour et entra dans la cuisine comme elle plaçait le rôti sur la table. Le voir ainsi, partager une maison avec elle et en plus, avoir une « famille » avec lui ramena les fantasmes qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Celui où elle faisait le dîner, il aurait mit le bébé au lit et ensuite, ils auraient passés la nuit à faire l'amour passionnément. CE fantasme refaisait toujours surface et il était après la rendre folle.

Un silence pesant reigna durant le repas, chacun s'échangeant des regards de chaque côtés de la table; et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, ils déviaient rapidement le regard en rougissant. La petite Ara faisait comme si rien ne se passait; elle dormit tout le long du repas et même lorsqu'ils débarrassa la table. Elle se réveilla seulement lorsque Ginny la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans la salle de dessins.

"Regarde Ara, tu vois la photo?" Demanda-t-elle au bébé alors que celle-ci riait joyeusement.

Elle semblait si adorable et innocente alors qu'elle agitait ses petits poings dans l'air avant de les mettre dans sa bouche.

Ginny rit en voyant Ara ramper sur le plancher, accompagnant Ginny en riant elle aussi. Harry s'appuya dans le cadre de porte et les regarda.

Ara rampa jusqu'à lui et étendit les bras en fermant et en ouvrant ses poings. Se voyant incapable de lui résister, il la souleva. Il s'assied dans un fauteuil près de Ginny et fit sautiller le bébé sur ses genoux, la faisant rire davantage.

Ginny sourit en voyant le bébé et la prit des bras de Harry après qu'elle se fut endormie. Elle l'installa comme il faut avant de se retourner vers Harry.

Il gratta sa nuque inconfortablement, avant de dire :

« Écoute, je sais que la situation est très embarrassante pour nous, mais… »

Ginny lui coupa la parole.

« Je comprends. Accordons-nous à ne pas faire attention à ce qui s'est passé dans le passé, faisons juste s'occuper du bébé et essayer de ne pas redevenir attacher l'un à l'autre, ok? »

Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est acquiescer.

Ginny se leva et déclara :

« Je vais la mettre dans son lit et me coucher du même fait. Bonne nuit! »

Il la regarda quitter la pièce.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit-il.

Ginny déposa la petite dans sa couchette et entra dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte, se changea et s'étendit dans son lit. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, ne se souciant même pas de bloquer ou d'arrêter le rêve, qu'elle savait, allait venir.

Le rêve de Ginny-

Ils étaient appuyer contre un des arbres près du lac, profitant du coucher de soleil alors que de nombreuses couleurs se fondaient en harmonie dans le ciel. Elle était assise entre ses jambes, et ses bras étaient enroulés autours de sa taille.

« Je souhaiterais rester ainsi pour toujours. » Murmura Ginny alors que des lèvres frôlaient son cou.

« Moi aussi » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant de déposer son menton sur son épaule.

Elle se ré appuya contre lui.

« Je t'aime »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le lui disait et elle voulait se rappeler du regard qu'il avait.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Harry regarda Ginny s'éloigner avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il était tellement stupide. Il aurait du rester avec elle cette soirée-là, mais non, il avait du sortir avec les gars. Il se haïssait tellement.

Après s'être apitoyer sur son sort pendant un bon 15 minutes, il monta silencieusement l'escalier, ne voulant pas réveiller le bébé. Il entendit un mouvement dans la chambre de Ginny et même contre son bon vouloir, il entre ouvrit la porte.

Ginny avait balancé ses couvertures sur le plancher et elle était étendue sur le ventre, sa robe de nuit un peu plus remontée dans le dos. Harry la regarda se retourner de nouveau et l'entendit murmurer un faible « Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le choc. Il se rappelait bien la journée où elle le lui avait dit pour la première fois. Il se retourna, en ne refermant pas la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne se changea pas, choisissant de se laisser tomber et d'observer le plafond. Elle rêvait encore à cette journée-là!

Il y a de l'espoir.


	4. Sous la pluie, encore une fois

**Salut à tous. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre après quelques mois d'absence. Disons que beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis ce temps. Nottament la fin de mon CÉGEP! Ouais! Victoire. Bon me reste un cours de français que je termine en cours d'été¬¬ Enfin, si je ne travaille pas trop, je dirais que les chapitres vont peut-être venir plus rapidement, mais je ne promet rien. Merci pour les nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre 3 et bonne lecture.**

**PS : Reste que 15 jrs avant le tome 6 ( danse de la victoire) dsl… jattends pas qui sorte en francais :P**

**RAR :**

**Benji : Désolée, mais je ne peux pas acquiescer à ta requête de mettre plus qu'un chapitre à la fois. Non seulement, vous devriez avoir à attendre encore plus longtemps, mais c'est aussi beaucoup de travail. Je préfère les faire un à la fois. Mais merci pour ta suggestion de site, je regarde pour l'y mettre. Merci pour la review.**

**Les-divans-infernals : Merci d'apprécier cette fic et bonne lecture.**

**Kika : Continuer de vous faire rêver. J'aime bien cette phrase. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te fera rêver, mais dit toi que le plus beau s'en vient.**

**Missannie : Beurk la présence de Cho… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je l'ai vue apparaître dans le tôme 3 j'ai eu un mauvais présentiment face à elle… Peut-être que ça va s'avérer vrai dans le prochain tome ou le 7… M'enfin, seul l'avenir nous le dira. J'aime bien ta théorie du suspect. Mais ça aussi, seul l'avenir te le dira :P Merci pour le commentaire sur Esther et désolée de ne pas avoir pu travailler dessus. Mais ça devrait venir si je décide de m'y mettre.**

**Ayuluna : pour répondre à ta question, il y en a 13. J'espère que la suite te plaîra.**

**Virg05 : Merci beaucoup pour la review! Voici la suite.**

**Bartiméus : C'est comme les Weasley #2 lol avec leur armée d'enfants lol. Quoique les Weasley ne me semblaient pas aussi porc que le sont les enfants du voisin. Enfin. Amis ou ennemis… Tu verras!**

**SamaraXX : Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. J'Espère te revoir pour la suite. Merci pour la review.**

**The Wendy Malfoy : Merci pour la review.**

**Alima : La suite la voilà. J'espère qu'elle répondra à une partie de tes question parce que j'ai vraiment pas tout compris lol. Mais merci pareille lol!**

**Malfoyhermy : Here's is la suite like you dit :P muhahaa Merci pour la review!**

**Diabolikvampyr : La voici cette suite. Merci**

**Lelyn Black : J'espère que tu apprécie ou que tu as apprécié ton séjour au Canada. Quoique pour apprendre le français, la C-B n'est pas le meilleur endroit. Mais merci pour l'effort que tu fais de lire et de reviewer en français, je me doute que ce n'est pas facile.**

**--**

**Chapitre 4 - Dans la pluie, encore une fois**

Ginny se réveilla. Sa taie d'oreiller était trempée. Elle savait qu'elle avait pleurer toute la nuit à cause des rêves qu'elle avait fait. Elle détestait être près de lui. La douleur dans son cœur semblait plus grande que jamais et plus douloureuse que c'était nécessaire. Quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de lui déchirer le coeur?

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, déterminée à effacer toute trace de son rêve. Elle frotta sa peau, essayant de se débarrasser du souvenir de ses caresses, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est de s'iriter la peau. Elle pouvait toujours sentir ses mains glisser le longs de ses bras, caresser ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur son visage…

Elle prit le shampoing et massa sa tête. Elle devait se débarrasser de cette sensation qui restait imprégner sur elle, celle que seulement lui était capable de lui procurer. Elle fini par abandonner. Peut importe comment de fois elle essaierait, peut importe si elle le désirait ou non, il fera parti d'elle.

Sa peau était douloureuse lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche et après l'avoir doucement épongée avec la serviette, elle se créma d'une potion spéciale. En quelques secondes, elle était de retour à sa couleur normale de porcelaine, mais la sensation de ses caresses restaient. Elle se brossa les dents et les cheveux avant de descendre.

L'odeur du bacon se répandait dans la maison, faisant gargouiller son estomac. Dieu qu'elle avait faim. Harry était assis à la table entrain de lire le journal et elle grimaça lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur ses mains. Sans même la regarder, il poussa une assiette vers elle. Elle prit une tranche de bacon et s'assied.

"Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui? » Demanda-t-il en tournant la page.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Magasiner. Nous allons être ici pour un bout alors il faudrait penser à s'installer. En plus, on a aucun vêtement pour Ara. »

"Besoin d'argent?"

"Non."

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangèrent avant que Harry se lève et annonce qu'il allait travailler. Il quitta et Ginny alla dans le salon, mais avant même qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, elle entendit Ana pleurer.

Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers l'enfant en pleurs. Elle la prit dans ses bras et, doucement, le petit corps d'Ara cessa ses soubresauts. Elle l'amena en bas et réchauffa une bouteille.

Après l'avoir nourrit, elle réalisa que Harry avait prit la voiture. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part.

« Merde! »

Elle jura à voix basse et sortit à l'extérieur.

Elle observa les alentours et elle se fit à l'idée qu'elle pouvait marcher pour aller en ville. Ce n'était qu'une petite ville après tout. Le centre-ville ne pouvait pas être si loin… Non?

Et combien elle avait tors.

Après avoir marcher près de quatre kilomètres, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tors. Elle consola Ara et réussit à se rendre à l'épicerie de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle mit Ara dans le chariot et soupira. C'était tellement plus frais ici.

Elle commença à faire le tour des allées, remplissant le chariot de divers articles. Couches, serviettes pour bébé, blé d'inde, jambon, pommes de terres, etc. Finalement, elle finit de faire le tour des allées. Son panier était plein et elle entra en collision avec quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Comme elle vint pour ramasser ce qui était tombé, elle croisa le regard bleu de ce quelqu'un.

« Salut » Dit l'homme.

Comme ils se relevèrent, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était grand avec des cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés et des yeux bleus brillants. Il était beau et bien bâtit. Il portait une chemise noire qui montrait tout le travail qui devait faire au gym.

« Je suis Jake. Jake Malone. »

Elle prit sa main qu 'il avait tendu. « Jeana Johnson, Enchanté de vous connaître. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Irelandaise? »

« Oui » Répondit-elle.

Ara rit dans le panier, tentant d'atteindre Ginny. Elle la prit dans ses bras et se retourna vers Jake.

« Ma fille, Ara »

« Puis-je? » Demanda-t-il.

Ginny acquiesça et le regarda faire alors qu'il la faisait bondir dans ses bras. Ara riait et tentait d'attraper son nez.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la rendit à sa « mère »

« Elle est mignone. »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Un bon bébé oui. »

"Je n'en doute pas." Ajouta Jake. « Comme ça, vous êtes de ceux qui avez emménager dans la vieille cabane des Hansen, à l'extérieur de la ville? »

Ginny fit oui de la tête.

Il continua.

« Cette place est hantée. »

"Vraiment?" Demanda Ginny, un léger ton d'amusement dans la voix. "Comment?"

"La femme du vieil Hansen l'avait quitté pour leur journalier, qui était le premier amour de celle-ci. Hansen devint fou, disant à tout le monde qu'il maudirait cette endroit, que peut importe qui resterait-là, marié, fiancé ou autre retomberait en amour avec celui ou celle qui a été leur premier amour. Il avait promis que toutes ces relations se termineraient affreusement, comme ça le fit pour lui. » Il fit une pause et lui sourit. « Mais vous ne croyez pas à ce genre de stupidités, n'est-ce pas? »

Ginny était un peu énervée. Harry était son premier amour et il a été fiancé avec Cho. Ça n'allait pas être beau.

« Bien sur que non. » Répondit-elle, surprise de son ton de voix.

Jake rit.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Jeana."

« Pareillement. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Si elle l'aurait rencontrer en Irlande ou avant cette mission, elle lui aurait demandé s'il aurait voulu aller prendre un verre ou quelque chose. Mais maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre si elle voulait sortir à nouveau. _Peut-être que je devrais m'enfermer dans un couvent_. Pensa-t-elle misérablement alors qu'elle se dirigea vers les caisses.

Après avoir tout emballé son épicerie, elle se sentit stupide. Comment était-elle supposé emporter 18 sacs sur 4 kilomètres? Elle se giffla mentalement. Pourquoi j'ai pas d'auto?

"Besoin d'une voiture?"

Elle se retourna rapidement et vit Kylie qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avait laisser qu'une seule voiture. Désolée, il y en a une autre pour vous à l'extérieur. »

Kylie prit quelques sacs et les amena vers une van noire.

« Une auto de maman! »

Ginny et Kylie mirent toutes l'épicerie dans le coffre et mirent Ara dans son siège.

« J'ai encore du shopping à faire. » Lui dit0elle alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture.

«Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. » Dit Kylie en montant du côté passager. « Qu'est-ce qui te manque? »

« Des vêtements » Répondit Ginny en sortant du parking.

« On a qu'un seul magasin de vêtement dans la ville, à gauche. »

C'Était un Walmart. Elles y entrèrent et Kylie annonça : « Bienvenue dans le magasin de vêtement le plus raffiné de Brownsville »

Elles firent le tour de la section des vêtement pendant plus d'une demi heure.

« Quoi, vous n'Avez rien amené du tout? » Gémit Kylie alors qu'elle entrait dans une salle d'essayage une deuxième fois, les bras chargés de vêtements.

"Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais être ici, ni pour quelle occasion j'en aurait besoin. » Elle lança une autre camisole par dessus la porte vers Kylie qui la remit sur le support.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et Peter? » Demanda-t-elle en plaçant le support sur le rack de ce qui ne convenait pas. « La tension sexuelle était trop grande? »

Ginny soupira alors qu'elle mettait une paire de pantalons noirs.

« On est déjà sortis ensemble. » Elle ouvrit la porte et se regarda dans le miroir. « Ça s'est mal terminé »

Kylie fit la grimace.

« Si mal que ça? »

Ginny se retourna et regarda comment le pantalon lui faisait de dos.

« Oui et je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'en parler. »

Le prochain arrêt se fit au département des bébés.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas ta fille, mais tout te semble naturel. » Dit Kylie alors que Ginny regardait les ensembles pour bébé.

Elle frissonna et continua son exploration.

Seize ensemble plus tard, ils quittèrent.

« Bon, je vais retourner au Ministère. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez. » Elle disparut dans un pop.

Ginny mit ses achats dans la voiture et attacha une Ara endormie dans son siège avant de retourner à la maison.

Elle vida la voiture et après quatre voyages, elle finit par tout rentrer. Elle rangea les choses, tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait apprit à l'épicerie.

Est-ce que cet endroit était maudit? Parce que si ce l'était, elle était faite.

--

Harry passa le porche de la maison et lança son attaché-caisse dans le salon. Son premier jour avait été un désastre. Il était un auror, pas un journaliste. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et par dessus tout, il ne connaissait rien à propos du Nébraska ou de Brownsville. Heureusement, il couvrait les événements du monde plutôt que le local, alors il n'avait pas besoin de savoir des choses comme ça.

Il entra dans la cuisine, mais s'arrêta dans la porte. Ginny était penchée et il ne put que remarquer qu'elle avait un joli derrière. Le pantalon qu'elle portait ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Ils l'accentuaient. Elle se releva, enleva la poussière qui était sur ses genoux, et il ne s'arrêta pas de la regarder.

Elle ne sembla pas le remarqué puisqu'elle se retourna vers le four. Peut importe ce qu'elle faisait, ça sentait bon. Tout ce que Harry voulait, c'était s'approché d'elle et de mettre ses bras autour de ses hanches. La voir ainsi dans la cuisine ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir envers elle.

Pense à Cho, s'écria une partie de son esprit. L'autre moitié lui rappelait que Ginny était son premier amour. Son seul et unique. Elle sera toujours la seule femme qu'il aura toujours aimé.

Il sortit silencieusement de la cuisine et monta se rafraîchir. Après s'être changé, il alla à la chambre du bébé pour aller chercher Ara. Elle était assise à jouer avec son toutou, et lors qu'elle le vit, elle leva les bras et couina. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il la prit. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il était possible de tomber amoureux aussi rapidement, mais maintenant il le savait.

Il l'amena en bas et s'assied à la table de la cuisine. Ginny venait juste d'y déposer la nourriture et il étendit le bras dans la direction de celle d'Ara. Aujourd'hui, elle avait droit à des fèves et de la purée qui sentait plus comme le nettoyant qu'il utilisaient en potion que comme de la nourriture. Mais Ara ne s'en plaint pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche alors que Harry s'approchait avec la cuillère. Il fit une face qui la fit rire et recracha sa nourriture sur lui.

"Yuck!" Fit-il en nettoyant la substance brunâtre de sur son visage. « Je ne veux pas le ravoir une fois que c'est dans ta bouche chérie. »

Ara rit et sourit alors qu'il continuait à la nourrir.

Ginny observait la scène, même si ça la chagrinait. Ils semblait si heureux ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Elle savait qu'elle devrait chérir ce moment, parce qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu permettre à ce moment d'être si merveilleux, mais une autre part d'elle-même lui rappela que ce n'était que d'une courte durée et qu'elle ne les reverrait plus après. Il était mieux qu'elle oublie tout depuis le début.

Les rires d'Ara diminuèrent et Harry et Ginny purent enfin manger en silence. Le bébé était endormi avant la fin du repas et Ginny alla la mettre au lit.

« Comment à été ta journée? » Demanda-t-elle, incapable de supporter le silence qui les entouraient.

"Horrible." Répondit-il. "Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais sensé faire et je suis sûr que le boss voulait me tuer à la fin de la journée. »

Ginny sourit doucement.

« Autres choses? »

"Le dîner fut à peu près la meilleure chose. J'ai put sortir. Il y a un joli petit restaurant du côté ouest, du bon poulet. Après, j'ai du retourner au bureau. Plus jamais je me plaindrai d'avoir Jack Kings comme patron. »

Elle rit et laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. Un bruit de tonnerre résonna et Ara se mit à pleurer. Harry se leva.

"J'y vais cette fois."

Ginny le regarda partir et elle se leva et sortit à l'extérieur. La pluie lui fouettait le corps, trempant ses vêtements. Après qu'elle eut quitté Harry la première fois, elle s'était tenue ainsi dans la pluie en avant de son appartement à Dublin, voulant se débarrasser de la sensation de ses mains sur elle.

Et elle y était encore, sous la pluie encore une fois, voulant effacer tout souvenir de ses caresses, et ça ne fonctionnait pas.

ENCORE.

--

Harry observait par la fenêtre de la chambre de bébé alors que Ginny ouvrait les bras vers le ciel, la pluie mouillant ses vêtements. Son visage était trempé, ses cheveux plats. Elle était magnifique se tenant comme ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la voulait à lui de nouveau.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

--

Review SVP


	5. 5: Cicatrices

Salut vous tous , j'espère que vous allez bien et que ceux qui ont lu le tome 6, comme moi , ont eu un agréable moment de lecture. Enfin, moi ça reste mon préférer jusqu'à maintenant. Pour ceux qui doivent attendre jusqu'en octobre, je vous dit que ça vaut la peine d'Attendre encore 2 mois. En attendant, faites attentions pour ne pas trop en découvrir.. Pcq ça gache la lecture... Croyez moi...

RAR à la fin.

Chapitre 5: Cicatrices

"Sais-tu quel jour on est Jeudi?" Demanda Harry alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur de la maison après avoir réparer le porche.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait commencé et il avait finalement terminé. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'y étendre une couche de peinture et il serait comme neuf.

"Non" Répondit Ginny en lui tendant un verre de limonade.

Même s'il ne fais pas chaud, il suait comme un cochon. Pas que c'était une mauvaise chose non plus. Son chandail lui collait à la peau et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer...

Woooo, Lui rappela son eprit. Arrête ça maintenant.

"C'est Thanksgiving" Lui rappela-t-il en prenant une gorgée du liquide sucré qu'il avala doucement pour le savourer. "Nous devons acheter une dinde et tout."

"Nous devons?" Questionna-t-elle, en prenant une petite gorgée.

Le brevage était trop sucré pour l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

"Ouep!"

Elle déposa son verre et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle s'appuya fortement sur ses mains et soupira.

"J'en ai mare d'être toujours à la maison." Admit-elle.

Harry vint s'installer à ses côtés.

"Je sais, moi aussi."

"Qui voudrait tuer un bébé?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Harry garda le silence pendant un moment avant de répondre.

"Elle est destinée à faire quelque chose de grand. Les gens sont effrayés juste de la voir."

"Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé." S'exclama Ginny, des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. "Elle ne peut même pas encore parler."

"Je sais." Dit Harry en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle s'abandonna à son étreinte et il sentit ses cheveux. Miel et Vanille. Tout simplement enhivrant.

"Nous sommes ici pour la protéger. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Ou à toi.." Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Elle voulait le croire. Et quelque part dans son coeur, elle le faisait. Mais être ici, avec lui, lui faisait désirer des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Des choses qui finiraient par lui faire du mal, encore. Elle faisait ce que sa tête lui disait et tentait de faire la dure d'oreille à ce que son coeur s'époumonait à lui dire.

Elle s'éloigna de son étreinte.

L'expression qu'il eut sur son visage, celle de douleur et de rejet, lui brisa le coeur. Mais, elle avait été blessée trop souvent. _C'est que de la prévention,_ se dit-elle. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal?

"Je dois aller... Aller voir le bébé." Dit-elle en s'enfargeant dans ses mots.

Il acquiesça tristement.

Elle monta le grand escalier rapidement, entra dans la chambre d'Ara avant d'aller s'effondrer dans son lit et pleurer.

--

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du franchir cette étape avec elle. Elle n'était pas prête à lui accorder sa confiance à nouveau. Et il ne la blâmait pas. Mais, cela semblait si parfait, de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras... Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il se tenait au même endroit, tentant de se d'oublier certaines impressions... Celle de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de tout...

Il secoua la tête et se rendit dans la salle d'étude près du foyer, tentant de résister à l'envie de grimper l'escalier, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer que tout sera correcte. Il voulait effacer les erreures qu'il avait commit.

Il se décida alors à monter lentement l'escalier, son esprit lui criant le contraire à chaque marche qu'il escaladait. Son coeur lui criait de continuer. Il ne se sentait plus à l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir se voir entrain de monter l'escalier et il pouvait entendre son esprit s'écrier d'arrêter, même s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il atteignit finalement le deuxième étage et marcha, sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chamber. Il entendait de légers pleurs, et soudainement, il se sentit revenir à l'intérieur de son corps. Tout son être voulait entrer, mais il préféra écouter son cerveau...

Il fit demi-tour.

--

Tout était revenu sensiblement à la normale dans la maison des Johnson. Ginny et Harry avait pratiquement arrêté de parler l'un à l'autre, leur seuls échanges verbeaux consistant à l'échange de paroles absoluement nécessaires.

Mais une fois, alors que Harry repeignait la maison, Jeb passa.

"Avez-vous de quoi de prévu pour Tanksgivin'?" Demanda-t-il à Harry, alors qu'il était juché sur un échaffaud.

Thanksgiving était le lendemain. Il avait oublier.

"Non" Répondit Harry, en descendant de l'échafaud.

En touchant terre, il s'approcha de Jeb.

"Pourquoi?"

Jeb s'était port volontaire pour les rénbovations et Harry avait découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi paresseux qu'il semblait l'être.

"Ma femme voualait savoir si vous voudriez venir le passer avec nous. Les enfants voudraient vous rencontrer."

Harry se sentit soudainement nerveux. Ils n'étaient pas sensés faire quoique ce soit, mais Jeb n'était pas assez intelligeant pour monter un tel plan.

"Bien sur, Jeana et moi en serions ravis."

"Excellent. Ma femme en sera toute énervée!" Dit Jeb en luii tappant dans le dos avant de retourner vers sa maison. "Vous avez juste à venir autour de 3 heures."

Harry secoua la tête et entra à l'intérieur.

"Gin!" S'écria-t-il, en retirant son chandail et en le lançant dans la lingerie. "On va passer Thanksgiving chez Jeb et Sarah!"

Ginny descendit l'escalier.

"Ferme-la! Le bébé est entrain de dor-" Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait plus son chandail.

"Bon, euh..." Dit Ginny nerveusement, toujours perchée dans l'escalier. "Quand exactement?"

Elle machouilla sa lèvre inférieur.

"Humm, Demain." Dit Harry, en montant tranquillement l'escalier. Il se glissa rapidement entre Ginny et la rampe et courut pour monter le reste de l'escalier, ne portant pas attention aux yeux de Ginny qui lui dévoraient le dos.

--

"Allez Gin, peut importe ce que tu portes, cela te vas toujours bien." Gémit Harry, tentant de faire sortir Ginny de sa chambre.

Ils devaient être chez Sarah et Jeb dans environ 15 minutes et Ginny n'était toujours pas prête.

Après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse de la rouquine, Harry soupira et tourna la poignée. Autant pour son plaisir que son embarrassement, tout dépendait de la position dans laquelle vous vous teniez, Ginny se tenait là, seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir et d'un jean à moitié remonté.

"Harry!" Cria-t-elle.

Harry sortit de la chambre à reculon et ferma la porte. Ginny, dont la couleur se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle d'une tomate mure, sortit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle portait un gros col roulé noir et son jean. Elle passa comme un coup de vent à côté de Harry.

Il la suivit et après avoir prit Ara dans la salle d'étude, ils se dirigèrent vers la voirture. Ginny y monta, Harry attachait Ara et vint s'Asseoir à ses côtés.

Il s'en allèrent vers l'ouest, Jeb et Sarah vivant un peu plus loin en dehors de la ville que Harry et Ginny. Il vivait dans une maison mobile. C'était charmant, quoique un peu vieillot, mais bien entretenu. Quatre enfants courraient dans le pré à l'entoure.

"Moman!" Appela la fillette, "Ils sont ici!"

Sarah s'essuya les mains sur son jean alors qu'Elle descendait l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur.

"Allo vous deux!" Dit elle en les approchants. "Les enfants, ce sont les Johnsonsé Peter, Jeane, ce sont mes enfant, Patty, Kenny, Mike et Dan. Jeb, Junior et Joe sont en ville, mais ils devraient revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Vous voulez entrer?"

Ginny et Harry suivirent Sarah à l'intérieur, et leur fit signe de prendre place autour de la table.

"Nous mangerons à l'intérieur, les enfants ont déjà prit leur part du repas." Expliqua-t-elle en sortant des petits plats du four. "Nous n'avons pas eu d'invités pour Thanksgiving depuis un bon moment. Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation."

Avant que Ginny put répondre, Jeb et deux garçons plus âgés franchirent la porte.

"Hey Pete!" Dit Jeb, en donnant une tappe dans le dos de Harry. "Ce sont mes garçons, Junior et Joe. Les garçons, c'est Peter Johnson."

Les deux Garçons gromelèrent un vague bonjour avant de prendre un plat de dessert et de sortir à l'extérieur. Sarah remplie les assiettes et ils mangèrent leur repas.

Ginny sortit un pot de purée pour bébé pour Ara lorsque Sarah demanda:

"Vous ne la nourrissez pas au sein?"

Les yeux de Ginny s'arrondirent. "Humm, non, Nous voulons la mettre sur de la nourriture solide le plus tôt possible.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant quelques minutes, mais Jeb reprit la conversation.  
"Alors, Pete, comme ça tu travailles au journal? Tu connais surement Jakey Malone?"

Ginny releva la tête d'un coup sec.

"Jake Malone?"

Jeb Acquiesça.

"Ouais. Il voulait acheter votre maison depuis qu'elle avait été mise en vente. Je crois que vous l'avez eu avant lui. Il travaille comme reporteur. Il voulait cette maison depuis la mort de ce vieux Hansen."

"Est-ce que la maison est maudite?" Demandèrent Harry et Ginny au même intant.

"Ça c'est LA question." Dit Jeb, "Tout ceux qui y ont habités depuis la mort de Hansen, ont vu leur mariage ruiné, tout comme celui du vieil homme. Sa femme l'avait quitté pour un ouvrier de ferme, qui se trouvait être son meilleur ami. La rumeur dit que Hansen les auraient tués et enterrés dans le cimetière un peu plus tard cette nuit la mais, je connais Charlene Hansen et j'ai reçu une carte postale d'elle, quelques années auparavant. Hansen était fou." Leur dit Jeb. "C'est à ce moment que commença cette histoire de sort. Supposément, Charlene lui avait envoyé un avertissement, mais lorsque Hansen l'eut trouvé, il cru que c'était un mauvais sort. Il mourrut quelques semaines plus tard d'une crise de coeur." Jeb s'arrêta un moement et prit une grosse bouchée de patates pilées.

"Enfin, Malone est convaincu que le sort est vrai et il a tout fait pour avoir cette maison à toute les fois que celle-ci se retrouve sur le marché. Il n'a jamais pu l'avoir. Problème d'argent ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais s'il parvient, un jour, à mettre la main dessus, Brownsville deviendra une attraction touristique."

"Alors elle n'Est pas vraiment maudite?"

Le visage de Jeb s'éclaira d'un sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tout les mariages qui ont habités là se sont défaits. Si ce n'est qu'une rumeur ou la réalité, ça je ne le sais pas."

Ce fut à peu près ce qui se dit durant le repas. Sarah servit le dessert et le café dans le salon, et après cela, ils se dirent au revoir et Harry et Ginny prirent Ara et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Après avoir installé Ara dans son siège, Harry s'installa derrière le volant et se dirigea vers leur maison. À mi-chemin, Ginny se mit à cogner des clous et Harry se trouva, lui aussi, quelque peu endormis.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la maison, il entra tout d'abord, la petite Ara à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'il revint vers la voiture, il y trouva Ginny profondément endormie. Il se sentait mal de la réveiller alors il glissa un bras en dessous de ses genoux et de son dos, la souleva et l'amena tranquillement à l'intérieur.

Il referma la porte avec son talon. Il déplaça doucement son poids avant de monter l'escalier. Il la déposa sur le lit et se débatit avec lui même à savoir s'il devait lui retirer son jean ou pas. Finalement, il souleva ses hanches et lui enleva son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il vint pour lui mettre ses pantalons de pyjama, il remarqua plusieurs cicatrices sur ses cuisses. Elles étaient légèrement boursoufflées, et semblaient de plus en plus fraîches à mesure qu'elles remontaient. Elle s'était coupée elle-même.

Il caressa doucement la plus basse, de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Il vit de la chair de poule se former autour. Elle bougea doucement. Harry lui remit rapidement son pantalonde pyjama et recula. Ce fut à ce moment que les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent.

"Que ce passe-t-il?" Dit-elle en baillant et en étirant son dos.

"Rien." Dit Harry en la couvrant avec les couvertures. Elle s'entortilla dans celle-ci et Harry quitta la pièce, des larmes brulant ses yeux.

Elle se mutilait à cause de lui.

-----------------------------

Review SVP!

RAR:

Lady Lyanne: Salut, Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. Enfin, je crois que le délais à pas été si pire, considérant que j'avais des cours et que je travaillait et que j'ai eu à lire au dessus de 20 bouquins en dedant d'un mois Donc ce chapitre est venu aussitôt qu'il a été possible Bonne lecture.

Eileen Ana: Merci, bonne lecture.

Virg05: Merci pour la review et voici la suite.

Deedlit: Tiens... T'existe encore toi... :P Jte niaise... Je pense ca fait une semaine qu'on se parle au moins plusieurs heures par jour sur msn... D'ailleurs t'arrête pas de me quêter pour le chapitre 6 alors que j'ai même pas fini de répondres aux review du chapitre 4... Jte dis moi... Je le sais ca que Gin et Harry sont fait pour être ensemble. Je l'ai toujours dit et je le dirait toujours même si... Menfin... Je m'éloigne pas plus que ça pcq tu vas m'en vouloir... Enfin... J'ai hate de lire le nouveau chapitre de PréPré la... Ok ok... Après que tu as fini HBP... C'Est déjà ca! Allez JE suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Ok ok ma essayer de faire le CH6 betot la... A+ cocotte. Bizou.

SamaraXX : Abandonner? J'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire. Je l'adore et de toute façon si je fais ça, je suis sur que je vais me faire arracher la tête par quelqu'un que je connais. Désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, mais ce n'Est pas moi qui régie ca... Malheureusement. Merci pour la review. A+

Allima: Ça serait le fun de trouver des gars comme ça non? Ils sont rares en tous cas... Harry viens me chercher :P Merci d'avoir été lire Malédiction. Dis moi qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas aimer dnas le deuxième chapitre? Elle est présentement sous arrêt et il y a quelque chose qui me bloque... Peut-être pourras tu m'aider en me disant ce qui ne te plaisait pas. Merci d'Avance et merci pour les reviews.

Marion-moune: Moi aussi jadore les HP/GW, mais il y en a pas assez... Ça va venir un jour! Merci pour la review et voici la suite.

Liligin: voici la suite, Bonne lecture!

CelestialOrison: Voila la mise a jour, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Merci pour la review.

Lolly935: Désolée si ça a pris du temps pour updater, mais disons que bien que j'adore les fics, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Mais bon, jessaie d'en faire quand je peux. Merci de m'avoir mit dans tes favoris. ¨Ca fait plaisir a entendre... Ou plutot à lire. Allez A+


	6. Ne viens pas dire que tu t’en soucis

**Bonjour à tous! Vous savez quoi? Même si j'adore ma langue maternelle ( le francais) j'en ai mare! Lol, je viens de passser 24 hrs a etudier toutes les notions litteraires, procedes langagiers et stylistique pour ma disserte de fin de programme et j'en fais une overdose... j'ai du me tapper 5h30 d'affilees au Cegep en plus, assis sur une chaise alors quil fait 35 dans la classe! Vive les examens en plein milieu de l'été. Enfin, on va arreter de ce plaindre... Voici le Chapitre 6 qui espéront le vous plaira. Les RAR sont à la fin. DSl pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas ke coeur pour en corriger les plus grosses ce soir.**

**Chapitre 6: Ne viens pas dire que tu t'en soucis...**

Ginny se leva très tard ce Vendredi-là. Elle se roula hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être brossée les cheveux et les dents, elle descendit en bas.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, surprise de voir Harry déjà assis à la table.

"N'es-tu pas sensé être au boulot?" Demanda-t-elle en prenant une tranche de pain pour se faire un toast.

"Jour de congé" Gromela-t-il, en regardant ses mains. "Ginny, à propos d'hier..."

"Quoi, avoir essayé de me mettre dans ton lit?" Dit elle en plaisanterie.

Son visage palit et elle s'inquiéta.

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?"

"Fait quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Te couper..."

Son regard la fit flancher.

"Ne fais pas ça." Murmura-t-elle, regardant à son tour ses mains.

"Faire quoi?" Demanda-t-il, tentant de prendre la main de Ginny, qu'elle écarta vivement.

"Ne prétends pas que tu t'en soucis!" S'écria-t-elle en se relevant. "Dit que rien ne s'est jamais passé! Dit que rien n'est arrivé! Dit que tu ne t'En soucis pas!"

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

"Oui, je m'en soucis."

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

"Non, tu ne le fais pas. Tu ne t'en souciais pas quand tu couchais avec Cho. Tu n'As jamais pensé une seconde comment ce la aurait pu m'affecter. Tu ne t'en souciait pas quand tu lui as demandé de t'épouser. Tu ne te souciais probablement même pas du fait que l'on était ensemble.

Il recula, comme s'il avait été frappé par un objet invisible. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

"Tu veux juste ne pas avoir à te sentir coupable. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir ainsi. Je les ai depuis que j'ai onze ans, elle me viennent de la Chambre des Secrets."

"Quoi?"

Elle se retourna pour lui faire dos.

"Je me suis coupée quand j'étais possédée. Je crois que c'est ce qui me permettait de vivre avec ce que je faisais. Je ne les ai pas arrangées parce que je voulais me rappeler de ce que j'avais fait."

"Gin, je suis..."

"Ne termine pas ta phrase!" Dit-elle d'un ton sec, en se retournant pour lui faire face. "Ne dis pas que tu es désolé. Si tu l'étais, tu n'aurais pas demandé la main de Cho, tu m'aurais retrouvé et nous aurions pu vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps"

"J'ai essayé de te retrouvé. Je t'ai cherché pendant un an Ginny! Toute une année, et puis rien. Je voulais que tu reviennes. Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé! Je voulais avoir une vie heureuse moi aussi!"

"Alors pourquoi avoir rejeté cette possibilité, simplement pour une nuit?" Dit-elle sur un ton de défi, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Pourquoi as-tu fais ça si s'était avec moi que tu voulais être?"

"Je n'ai pas couché avec Cho." Dit-il les dents serrées.

"Bien sur!" Cracha-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

"On est tombé endormis à cause de l'alcool, Gin. Il ne s'Est rien passé."

Elle s'Arrêta net.

"Mais la question est: L'aurais-tu fait avec elle?" Murmura-t-elle sèchement.

"Si j'aurais fait quoi?" Demanda-t-il doucement en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. "Si vous ne vous vous seriez pas endormis, aurais-tu couché avec elle?"

Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à cela. L'aurait-il fait? Elle sourit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"C'Est ce que je pensais!" Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue.

"Je suis désolé."

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

Il se tint là, dans la cuisine, pensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Aurait-il continué plus loin avec Cho?

--

Review SVP

RAR

Missannie: Pour ce qui est des mutilations... je te dirais que si tu observe bien ton entourage, il y en a bien plus que tu le crois. Elles peuvent prendre différentes formes et pas toujours celle à laquelle on s'attends. Je ne m'en fais pas, mais je connais des gens qui en souffrent, malheureusement. Enfin, on les aide comme un peu. C'est pas bien de deja savoir ce qui va se passer dans le tome 6... ça gache le fun je crois. Jai su qui mourrait et comment dans le tome 6 avant meme de l'avoir eu dans mes mains Vive le décalage horaire grrr et disons que je crois que ca la gacher quelque peu mon plaisir à lire le bouquin mais que j'ai trouvé tout de même excellent. Enfin, merci pour la review! J'espere que ce chapitre t'auras plu autant.

virg05: J'Espere que celui-ci t'a plu autant. Merci

Eileen Ana: Merci

Allima: Oui j'ai été traumatiser du tome 6... Surtout par la personne que les deux dames vont rencontres dans le chapitre 2... Dire que je lui faisait confiance... Eille c dur de parler de ca sans trop en reveler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu encore. Sinon, j'ai trouvé ça triste, trop triste, et j'en ai mare de l'esprit noble de Harry pour ce qui a fait pendant les f... de D.. à G... Enfin je c pas si t'a compris lol, mais c'est à la fin du livre... Si tu veux en parler tu peux tjs me MSNer ou m'envoyer un couriel ( Y'à une chose que je comprends pas. On a choisit Harry comme attrapeur parce qu'il était petit et léger... Alors que dans les fics on le décrit comme un espêce d'homme baraqué tout musclé... enfin. C'est sur qu'"il est plus sexy dans mon imagination de cette façon la :-P Pourquoi je coupe ça la... Humm I wonder why:-P C'était comme ça dans l'originale... donc pas le choix. Dsl pour avoir mal compris la Malediction :-s C'était pas dans mon intention. Menfin, je suis contente que tu aimes mon autre fic. Mais je crois que je vais lui faire subir quelques changements parce que ya quelque chose qui me bloque et j'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Enfin. Je crois que je vais me concentrer sur les 3 principales avec lesquelles je run en ce moment et apres j'assumerai. D'ailleurs, celle-ci en est déjà rendue à la moitié... Hey oui déja. Pour Esther, ça devrais venir. Je vais tenter, comme je viens de le dire précédemment, de terminer cette histoire, car c'Est la plus proche de la fin et ensuite je verrai! Mais t'inquiète, je vais essayer de ne pas etre trop longue. J'ai aussi vu que tu étais une fan de Manga! J'ai aussi adoré Love Hina et Chobbits. Enfin, jessaie de compléter mes séries en livre, mais je les ai vu en anime. J'ai plein de séries de commencées, mais je suis présentement dans Fruit Basket (tome 12) et Saber Marionnette J ( assez dur a trouver, mais excellent)... Bon je crois que je vais m'arreter ici... sinon j'en ai pour des heures. Allez Merci pour ta review. Et on se revoit au prochain chapitre jespere.

lolly935: Si rapidement? J'ai pas trouvé moi. Menfin, ce qui est important c'est que le delais t'es convenu... D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas posté le Chapitre 6 plus tôt? Il était prêt la même journée où j'ai postée le Ch5... Faut croire que j'étais crinkée. Quels détails crois-tu qu'il manque? Pe que ca va venir plus tard... on verra. Merci encore!

Katrine... Messamble de te voir en avant de ton ordi... Pis tu l'avais dejà lu en plus... Jte dit moi... D'ailleurs ton insîration est de plus en plus florissante... Wow mon vocabulaire commence a revenir... dire que je croyais l'avoir perdu en remettant ma copie d'examen ce matin. J'en ai mare du stupide Francais... et j'ai meme pas ke temps de me reposer puisqu'il fautr que je reaprenne toutes mes notions, regles de grammaire, nom des divers cathegories de mots et tout pour mon test de classement et pour mon cours de francais premier cycle du primaire pour le mois de septembre... ARG! J'veux partir et ne plus entendre de francais... Tiens, je vais aller m'exhiler au Japon et Squatter l'appart a Jess :P Je vais m'en sauver... avec elle c'est soit ang;ais ou Jap:P Allez... Jcrois que c'est assez si tu veux avoir ton Ch 7 un jour. Merci pour la review. -X-


	7. Une longue journée

**Salut a tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Jespere qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture -Mi-**

**Chapitre 7: Une longue journée**

Elle était assise, dans la chambre, en attente. Lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans la noirceur, elle sentit le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il arrivait.

Elle se releva en tremblant, souhaitant que sa voix ne flanche pas lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle ne voulais plus faire cela

_Son ombre apparut sur le mur avant que son visage apparaisse dans le cadre de porte.  
_

_« Ah ! Ginevra ,"Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Comment va mon agente de paix préférée ? »_

_Son cœur battait vivement._

_« je ne le ferais pas. » Murmura-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? » _

_Le ton de sa voix augmenta._

_« Je ne le ferai plus jamais. »_

_Son demi-sourire tourna en un rictus. _

_« Je te contrôle maintenant. Tu vas faire comme je te dis. »_

_Elle sentit son bras se lever et maintenant il avait le contrôle total sur son corps. Elle se regarda alors prendre cette lame qu'elle utilisait de plus en plus souvent sur elle-même. Sa main souleva sa jupe grise et elle observa la lame argenté appuyée sur sa peau. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que le sang glissait le long de la lame. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle commença à la faire glisser le long de sa cuisse. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, ce serait pire._

_La lame tomba de sa main et elle ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Il tenait désormais la lame entre ses doigts en souriant._

_« C'est maintenant le temps de dormir ! » Lui-dit-il._

_Tout devint noir._

Ginny se leva en sursaut. Elle faisait ce même cauchemar depuis quelques que Harry avait ramener le sujet de ces coupures à la surface. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme si un fou prenait le contrôle de son corps et l'obligeant à se mutiler à chaque fois qu'il faisait foirer son plan. Ginny jeta les couvertures et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau, elle réalisa que c'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Elle grogna avant de se laver. Elle était déjà levée, aussi bien faire quelque chose de constructif.

_En sortant, _elle essuya la vapeur du miroir et prit un moment pour se regarder. Elle n'était pas aussi affreuse que la nuit précédente, les poches sous ses yeux étaient parties et elle avait une expression de détermination qui régnait sur son visage. Elle n'allait pas laisser un mort commencer à contrôler sa vie. Il était 6 pieds sous terre, et elle était là. En vie. Elle avait réussit à surmonter tout ça. Elle réussirait à nouveau.

« J'ai gagné, Tommy. » Murmura-t-elle, en prenant sa brosse à dent. Pourquoi suis-je aussi frustrée ? S'écria son esprit.

Elle prit sa petite voix ennuyante et se fit à elle même une promesse. Elle ne verserait plus une larme à cause de Tom Jeudusort, sa première année ou encore Harry Potter. Il n'y avait plus de raison pour le faire. Assez de larmes avaient été versées sur eux. Elle était tannée de pleurer.

Après avoir sécher ses cheveux, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Fouillant dans ses tiroirs, elle trouva ce qu'elle allait mettre et après s'être changée, elle descendit en bas. Personne n'était encore levé, elle était maître de l'endroit.

Plaçant une bouilloire sur le feu, elle se fit du thé et alla s'asseoir à la table. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée au changement d'heure et maintenant, elle allait être épuisée pour le restant de la journée.

Elle prit une gorgée du liquide chaud, le laissant glisser sur sa langue et dans sa gorge avant de l'avaler. Elle fit une grimace avant de reprendre une autre gorgée. Il n'était pas très fort, mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Elle prit un morceau de papier de sur le comptoir et se mit à griffonner d'un air absent, repensant à la Chambre des secrets.

Elle ne s'avait jamais arrêter à y repenser, juste par ce qu'elle était effrayée de se rappeler de quelque chose de terrifiant. Mais maintenant, elle devait le faire. Alors que Jeudusort et Harry parlaient, elle avait entendue chacun des mots, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement entendue Jeudusort crier, elle se sentie soulagée. Comme si ses chaînes invisibles s'Étaient envolées et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Harry frôler la sienne, son cœur bondit.

Comme à toute les fois qu'il la regardait. Lorsqu'il lui avait finalement demander de sortir avec elle à sa sixième année, elle se sentait comme la fille la plus chanceuse au monde. Depuis ce moment, ils avaient étés pratiquement inséparable. Lorsqu'il eut gradué, elle avait pleurer pendant une heure avant qu' il lui annonce qu'il mettrait de côté son envie de devenir Auror et qu'il s'installerait à Pré-au-lard. Elle, bien sûr, le supplia de ne pas le faire, mais c'était l'intention qui le contait.

Même si l'entraînement d'Auror le tenait occuper, il prenait toujours le temps de s'échapper et de venir la voir à toutes les fin de semaines. Toutes les autres filles de sa promotion l'enviait et plusieurs d'entre-elles s'essayaient dès qu'elle le laissait seul. Il n'avait jamais osé poser un regard sur elles, la seule chose qui faisait c'était les renvoyés poliment

Après avoir gradué, elle se retrouva à l'entraînement elle aussi. Avec leur horaire différente, il y avait toujours une note l'Attendant dans son appartement et une autre lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Comment il faisait tout cela ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais il y en avait toujours une.

Elle aimait lorsqu'il apparaissait dans son bureau, l'invitant subitement à dîner. Elle n'avait pas encore réussit à le surprendre, mais elle l'avait souvent invité à son tour.

Le soir où il termina son entraînement, elle voulait l'emmener avec lui pour le souper, mais le reste de sa promotion sortaient et il lui dit qu'il voulait aller avec eux. Elle le laissa aller à contre cœur, mais il lui promit de sortir avec elle le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il n'y avait aucune note. Inquiète, elle transplana directement à son appartement, voulant être sure qu'il était correct. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle était inquiète, mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle fut soulagée… Pour un bref moment…

Lorsqu'elle vit Cho sortir de la chambre, son sang fit 3 tours dans ses veines. Elle remarqua que les deux était vêtus, mais ils semblaient fripés. Ses yeux semblaient confus lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui. Elle n'attendit même pas ses explications. Elle transplana.

Elle se rendit directement au Ministère, voulant obtenir un transfert immédiat. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminer son entraînement, alors son superviseur ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle se fâcha, pleurant et en leur lançant des jurons. Il finit par l'envoyer en Irlande, le seul endroit où elle pourrait terminer son entraînement.

La paperasse ne serait pas terminer avant un mois, alors elle loua une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Ron et Harry vint voir si elle était là une semaine plus tard. Elle prit donc le premier train en partance pour l'Irlande cette journée-là.

Après avoir terminé son entraînement et fait son nom, elle se dit que c'était désormais le temps des garçons. Aucun d'entre eux, naturellement, ne se comparaient à Harry. Ils étaient tous égocentriques, réfléchissaient seulement avec ce qui leur pendaient entre les deux jambes et rapidement, elle eut fait le tour de tous les hommes qui se trouvaient au Ministère Irlandais. Elle finit par abandonner. Maintenant, elle vivait seulement pour le boulot.

Et ce fut bénéfique. Lentement mais sûrement, elle gravit les échelons et finit par atteindre la plus haute marche.

Ils étaient à la poursuite d'une dernière bande de Mangemorts qui vagabondaient depuis environ 6 mois. Le département des Aurors reçut un renseignement leurs disant qu'il y aurait une de leur rencontre dans un pub un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle et les autres filles de son unité avaient été les seules à prendre cette information au sérieux. Elles se rendirent donc au pub ensemble.

C'était sombre et l'air était épais dans le bar et après trois vers et deux repas plus tard, elles virent 6 personnes entrer dans le bar en zigzagant. Ginny fit signe à Charley et elles allèrent encercler la table. Ginny lança l'offensive et ils furent maîtriser très rapidement. Elles les traînèrent par les talons, les emmenant avec elles au Ministère.

Cela fit la une de tous les journaux et après que Charley se fut transférer au Cambodge, Ginny eut toute l'attention et l'admiration. Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Luc commença à lui donner de vraies affaires, incluant celle-ci.

Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains. C'était le genre de cas qui pouvait faire ou détruire une carière et au rythme où cela avançait, ils seraient ici pour toujours. Ce n'aurait pas été si dramatique si son coéquipier avait été autre que Harry. Avec un tout autre homme, elle aurait plus faire des concessions, mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit avec celui qui parvenait à lui briser le cœur, juste en regardant ailleurs.

"Merci" Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique à tous ce qui l'observaient et avaient du plaisir à le faire.

Elle prit sa tasse de thé et se dirigea vers l'évier. Après l'avoir rincer, elle s'appuya fortement sur ses mains et soupira. Cela allait être une longue journée.

Review SVP

RAR:

Eileen Ana: Merci

Virg05: Merci, j'espère que tu as autant apprécier la suite.

Katrine : Tiens, v'là l'ouragan qui débarque. Bah non, je sais, on t'aime ma grande… C'est pas ta faute s'ils ont nommés la plus grande catastrophe naturelle des dix dernières années… bon ok enlève le Tsunami en Thaïlande là, pis qui fallais que ça ressemble à ton nom :P… En fait c'est ton nom en Español, mais on s'en soucie pas. T'inquiète, on te taquine ! Pensée pour ces pauvres gens là bas… et ceux sur la côte nord qui son isolés du reste du mondeBref c'est ça… J'te barberai pas les oreilles avec ça… t'as travailler dans une salle de nouvelle à matin, tu sais ce qui se passe… Je pourrais aussi chialer sur le gaz à 1,45$ du litre… mais ça aussi tu connais mon point de vue la dessus :P

J'adore l'anglais… mais cette journée là, j'avais vraiment mare du français ! mais la c'est pas si pire… À part qu'il va falloir que je réapprenne toutes mes classes de mots pour mon examen de français… J'ai ai jamais su au primaire… on m'a jamais appris ça… Comment veux tu que je l'enseigne ? Enfin, on verra dans 4 ans… j'irai a Québec faire un autre BAC en anglais :P moins de troubles.

Puis-je te dire que l'anglais A été ma première langue ? et que oui j'ai appris le français par après. Ça parait parfois quand je parle à l'oral. Mais bon. L'important c'Est que j'en parle maintenant 3 et espérons une quatrième bientôt… Tu vois il y a toujours des exceptions.

Pfff chiale pas… t'as toujours les chapitres avant les autres… Bon ok… que quelques petites heures si t'es en ligne quand je les traduis. Mais c'est déjà ça.

Bref c'Est pas mal ça ! Merci pour la review cocotte ! Lâche pas, on veux te revoir avec de nouveaux chapitre bientôt ! –X-

Élodie : Je crois pas que tu ais posté de review auparavant, mais je suis heureuse que tu l'ait fait ! Je ne suis pas ton amie ? Ah bon, tant pis… Je vais essayer de m'en remettre… Essayons de faire ça dans un délais raisonnable du moins :P (Joke) Mais wow ! Merci pour la review ! Je suis contente de t'avoir convertie au Harry/Ginny ! Ma mission est accomplit ! J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre. A+

Joachim-Matt : Tu viens tout juste de la lire. Merci pour la review !

Allima : Violent peut-être, mais toujours aussi bon :P Désolée, mais je crois que tu vas devoir surement attendre au prochain épisode encore pour avoir ta réponse, mais je crois que je vais essayer de faire très rapidement pour le prochain, je tiens à terminer cette fic dans les plus bref délais pour vous poster mes trois nouvelles fics ! 2 HP/GW et une HG/DM… Muhaha je me suis faite convertir au HG/DM… Bref. J'attends toujours ton mail pour discuter du tome 6 si ça te tente toujours… Au pire si t'a MSN tu peux toujours m'ajouter à ta liste, ça va me faire un plaisir de te voir t'y joindre. arwenimi… Lol je suis contente que tu l'ais compris parce que quand je l'ai relu, j'étais même plus sur de ce que je voulais dire lol ! Ça m'a pris un bout avant de m'en souvenir. Oh moi aussi, le perso du Ch 2 il m'énerve… mais bon je crois qu'on aura pas le choix de vivre avec… malheureusement :'( Ça m'a déçu… mais bon je continue pas… sinon je vais me dévoiler. Pour Fruit Basket, je n'ai vu qu'un ou deux épisodes de la série en anime. Tout ce que j'en sais, ma meilleure amie, celle qui me prête les livre, a les deux et elle n'a pas de préférence, c'est très semblable. C'est sur que si tu t'Achètes les anime, c'est plus léger et facile à suivre que la BD japonaise qui est écrit dans un sens étrange ( même si ça fait plusieurs séries que je lis c'est toujours un peu confus par moment. ) Est-elle dispendieuse la série de FB en anime ? Je sais que tu peux aussi la trouver sur le net (en download) si tu ne veux pas payer pour. Bref, selon moi, je ne dépenserais pas 50$ ( si c'est dans les prix comme la majorité des séries) pour cette série en anime. Je crois que la version texte est bien faite. Mais c'est toujours intéressant de voir les personnages interagir entre eux. C'est mon opinion. Tu fais comme tu souhaites Allez merci encore pour la review.


	8. Paradis et Enfer

Salut à tous! Je suis heureuse de vous revenir avec un chapitre en dedant de … Miracle, 5 jours! Wow, je m'épate moi-même. Bref C'était un cadeau avant mon enterrement sous les travaux, en plus du boulot et des cours. L'Université et un travail à presque temps plein ça vous occupe du temps ca la! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Il ne reste que 5 chapitres avant la fin! Ne vous découragez pas. J'ai trois autres histoires qui vont venir après celle-là!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 8: Paradis et Enfer

"_Harry!"_

_Il se retourna pour voir sa petite amie l'appeler. « Hey! »_

_La rouquine vint planter un baiser sur sa joue et sourit._

_« Prêt? »_

_Ils allaient voir le ballet Moldue dont elle avait parlé durant toute la semaine._

_« Ouais! » Dit-il en lui offrant son bras._

_Elle portait une petite robe noire en tube et elle était ouverte sur le côté, révélant des jambes sans fin. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon travaillé. Une longue frange venait encadrer son visage. Elle était tout simplement radiante._

_« Tu es magnifique. » Ajouta-t-il._

_Elle rougit._

_« Merci. Tout aussi t'es magnifique."_

_Il aimait la voir rougit quand il la complimentait. Quelques fois, il s'amusait à lui dire des choses cochonnes juste pour la voir rougir.. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le faire rougir aussi. Elle faisait la même affaire et rapidement, ils bouillaient et se lançaient des sourires qui en disait long._

_Ils arrivèrent à la salle de spectacle et furent rapidement entourés de gens d'un niveau supérieur. Plusieurs des supérieurs de Harry étaient là, quelques-uns uns pour d'étranges raisons. Il leur présenta Ginny. _

_Une chose qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'étonner étaient la sociabilité de Ginny. Elle pouvait tenir la conversation avec n'importe qui sans jamais être dépassée. Elle était polie et attirait rapidement la sympathie autour d'elle._

_Après avoir fait leur social, ils furent menés au balcon où ils partagèrent une loge avec un autre couple plus âgé. Ginny serra la main de Harry alors que l'homme baisa la main de sa femme lorsqu'elle s'assied. Ginny sourit à Harry.._

_« Un jour ce sera nous. » Murmura-t-elle._

_Harry sourit. « Non. Je t'embrasserais toi… pas ta main. »_

_Elle rit et les lumières baissa. Harry était plus fasciné par elle que par le ballet. Il n'aurait pu dire le nom de la pièce, mais il connaissait son visage par cœur à la fin de la soirée. La façon dont son menton remontait légèrement vers le haut, comment son nez se froissait quand elle riait, la façon dont ses yeux s'agrandissaient lorsqu'elle voyait les ballerines faire des acrobaties. _

_« Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça! » Lui murmura-t-elle._

_Il sourit et l'Acte se termina._

_« Suis-moi. » Murmura-t-il en prenant sa main. « Trouvons à manger ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

_« Harry! » Murmura-t-elle, scandalisée alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever et de l'Amener vers l'escalier. "Ça va recommencer! »_

_« Et après? »_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se retourna pour la faire taire avec un baiser. _

_« Fais-moi confiance. »_

_Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent à l'extérieur. C'était une douce soirée de septembre et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel alors qu'ils descendaient la rue. Il la poussa dans un magasin de vêtements et prit un pantalon noir et une camisole rouge de sur le support. _

_« Essaie-ça et on va l'acheter. »_

_Avant même qu'elle put protester, il la poussa dans une cabine d'essayage. _

_Il s'était acheté une paire de jean et une chemise noire avant même que Ginny sortit de la cabine. Il paya pour l'ensemble, malgré ses protestations. Ils envoyèrent leurs tenues de gala à la maison et sortirent de la boutique. _

_« Pourquoi devions nous nous changer? » Demanda-t-elle en sortant de là, main dans la main. _

_« Je voulais juste que l'on soit seul. » Dit-il joyeusement._

_Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière._

_« Et pourquoi cela? »_

_Il s'arrêta. _

_« Je voulais aller en vacances. Sortir de la ville, avec toi. »  
_

_Elle sourit,_

_« Vraiment?"_

"_Ouais"_

_Il prit sa main et Transplana sur la côte. _

_« Wow! »Murmura Ginny alors qu'elle regardait les vagues s'écraser sur la plage plus bas. « C'est merveilleux. »_

_Harry prit sa main. _

_« Allons-y » Dit-il en l'entraînant vers le bas de la colline._

_Elle perdit pied et la déboula, entraînant Harry avec elle. _

_« Harry! » S,écria-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers la mer. Il réussit à arrêter leur chute à quelques centimètres de l'eau. _

_Ginny finit sur lui et les deux bras d'Harry étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Elle rit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser_

Harry ouvrit ses yeux à contre cœur. Pourquoi tous ses rêves se terminaient ainsi? Ce n'était pas juste, considérant qu'il y avait eu bien plus que cela cette nuit-là, selon ses souvenirs. Il était un gars après tout.

Il se leva et se gratta la tête. Il décida de descendre déjeuner et ensuite il prendrait sa douche. Ce n'est pas comme si Ginny allait déjà être debout. Il ne se souvint même pas si elle était rentrée la nuit dernière.

Une pensée l'envahit soudain alors qu'il descendait l'Escalier. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les cicatrices sur les jambes de Ginny auparavant. C'est quelque chose que l'on remarque d'habitude. Il n'était pas aussi peu attentif.

Il remarqua que la bouilloire était encore chaude. Il vida de l'eau dans sa tasse et mit une cuillérée de café instantané. Il détestait cette chose là. Ça goûtait plus comme de la saleté que comme du café, mais il l'avala tout de même, reposant sa tasse près de l'évier avant de retourner dans le hall d'entrée.

Ce qui l'amena là, il n'en était pas sur, mais quelque chose le poussait à entrer dans la salle d'étude. Ginny était roulée en boule sur le divan, ses cheveux cachant la moitié de son visage. Il la regarda, hypnotisé, alors que sa respiration faisait bouger es cheveux en un rythme régulier.

Ça lui manquait. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, tout était comme la première crème glacée que l'on goûte. Doux, rafraîchissant, trop bon pour être vrai, mais à la fois familier et naturel. C'était comme ça qu'il la voyait. Et ça lui manquait. Le sentiment familier de se lever aux côtés de quelqu'un de familier et en qui l'on a confiance. Quelqu'un que l'on pourrait voir pour le reste de ses jours. Quelqu'un avec qui on ne pourrait pas vivre si elle n'était pas là.

Il ne se voyait pas avec Cho. Ce n'est pas ça qui doit arriver. Elle n'était qu'une passade pour remplacer le vide qu'a créé le départ de Ginny. Il avait de l'Affection pour Cho, mais il aimait Ginny. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour que cela dure aussi longtemps avec Cho.

La regarder dormir était comme être au paradis et en enfer au même moment. Au ciel, parce qu'elle était si belle qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. En enfer, parce qu'il savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, il pourrait la perdre pour toujours.

--

Review SVP

RAR

Allima : Contente que le chapitre t'ais plus et que le détail du passé t'intéresse. Je sais que ça rallentit l'histoire, mais parfois c'est tout aussi intéressant. Malheureusement/heureusement, il ne reste que 5 chapitres excluant celui-ci. Hey oui , déjà. Je crois que l'auteur planifiait de faire une séquelle, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. J'ai bien reçu ton request pour MSN! J'espère te voir en ligne bientôt. Au plaisir de te revoir au prochain chapitre.

Mate : Merci pour la review.

Elodie : Resalut toi! On perds tous la boule en vieillissant donc ne t'inquiète pas avec ça… Je suis moi-même un cas désespéré… Bref. Ouais, j'aime bien que l'on approfondisse les personnages. Certains n'en font qu'effleurer la surface et parfois on dirait qu'il manque un petit quelque chose. M'enfin, chacun son style. Le tome 6? Il est déjà lu depuis un bon moment… Depuis sa sortie en anglais même. Mais j'ai hâte de voir la version française pour les nouveaux termes et tout Je ne crois pas que cela te choque tant que ça… mais certains détails vont te choquer. Mais Chut… reste que quelque jours! Tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles lorsque tu l'auras lu. As-tu eu à porter plainte? J'espère que non , considérant la situation. Je travaille à temps plein en plus d'aller à l'Université, les devoirs et les cours de musique et de Kendo, j'arrête pas! Mais bon je ne vous oublie pas non plus . A+

Virg05 : Merci pour la review!

Elliana : Ok ok! T'es pas un ouragan! Contente là :-P Tu sais bien que l'on te taquine! T'es pas aussi cruelle que l'ouragan l'a été… Tu devrais signer Katrina sur tes factures de Visa, comme ça ils auraient peurs et t'aurais pas à rembourser ta carte, sous peine de venir causer d'autre troubles. :P Bon ok, c'Est pas drôle ce qu'ils vivent. J'Espère que tu vas le trouver plus facile à lire cette fois. Hehe t'as même pas eu la primeure MSN pour ce chapitre… J'imagine que tu devais faire le GJ et 110 … Tuk, ce sera peut-être pour le prochain! Allez je te laisse. A+XXX

Eileen Ana : Merci!


	9. Joyeux Noël

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà après un bref… oh ok long 2 mois dabsence avec finalement le 9ième chapitre… hey oui déjà…L'histoire tire à sa fin et beaucoup de révélations sont à venir… Un grand rebondissement que l'on attendait dans ce chapitre-ci, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Un mot d'Excuse pour le délais mais avec le boulot et les cours le temps commence a me manquer quelque peu mais je fais mon possible. Savez-vous quoi? Je m'en vais à la première New-Yorkaise de Harry Potter 4 en compagnie d'Elliania et de The Wendy Malfoy J'ai hate. M'a rapporter plein de photos et dautographes Les filles…NY dans moins de 10 jours Néamoins je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**RAR à la fin.**

Chapitre 9 : Joyeux Noël à tous

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Aucunes nouvelles du Ministère Anglais, du département américain ou d'autres personnes en connaissances de la situation. Aucun attenta contre la vie de quelqu'un qui donnait, à leur vie, un bref moment de repos bien mérité.

Noël approchait à grands pas, au grand déplaisir de Ginny. Habituellement, elle se chez des amis, elle y passait la nuit et elle se levait le lendemain matin et la vie continuait comme si de rien n'était. Bien entendue, les soirées au Terrier lui manquaient, ainsi que sa famille, mais son nouveau mode de vie de solitaire lui convenait parfaitement. Elle était toujours aussi rapidement charmée par contre.

Tous les soirs depuis le début de la mission, elle rêvait que Harry l'attrapait et s'enfuyait avec elle vers la maison. Sa maison. En Angleterre. Avec sa famille. Mais elle savait que cela n'arriverais pas. Il était fiancé avec Cho, fin de la discussion.

Retournons à Noël. Elle n'avait aucune idée si elle devait acheter un cadeau à Harry ou non. Elle était tentée de l'ignorer et de noyer Ara sous les cadeaux, mais une autre partie d'elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle avait déjà acheté à Ara des tas de cadeaux. Des couvertures, jouets, une marchette… Elle avait eu tant de plaisir à magasiner pour le bébé, qu'elle avait rapidement dépassé les limites qu'elle s'était fixées.

Elle s'était arrêter à 350$ pour être exacte. Et elle avait apprécié chaque minute de son magasinage.

Ils avaient acheté un arbre de Noël quelques semaines auparavant et il se dressait fièrement au milieu de la salle de dessin. Harry et elle l'Avait décoré ensemble alors que Ara était assise et les regardaient faire. Lorsque l'arbre s'alluma, elle avait rit, levant ses petits poings dans les airs. Elle approchait les sept mois et avec de l'aide, elle parvenait presque à se tenir debout et faire quelques pas. Elle retombait sur ses petites fesses et riait.

Toutes les fois où Ginny prenait une décoration scintillante, Ara tentait de l'Atteindre et gazouillait de plaisir. Elle réussit à sortir quelques guirlandes d'une boîte et à s'emmêler dedans.

À ce moment, elle était couchée sous l'Arbre, observant les branches. Quelques fois, elle attrapait ses pieds et prononçait des sons incompréhensibles. Elle levait ses mains, par après pour tenter d'attraper des décorations de l'arbre. Ginny riait en la regardant faire.

« Elle est mignonne n'est-ce pas? »

Ginny sursauta. Harry agissait étrangement depuis le matin où il l'Avait réveillé alors qu'elle dormait sur le divan. Il arrivait toujours après elle, apportant toujours des fleurs et le repas. Elle détestait cuisiner alors c'était charmant de sa part. Un peu trop même.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'aimait pas ça. Bien au contraire. C'était comme au temps où ils étaient encore ensemble. Mais à toutes les fois, elle devait se rappeler qu'il était fiancé, qu'elle ne devait pas mêler la vie professionnelle au sentimental et que bientôt, cette mission serait terminée et il retournerait auprès de Cho. Et elle se retrouverait seule.

« Elle l'est! » Répondit Ginny.

Harry s'assied sur le divan, à ses côtés.

« Elle a fait ça toute la journée. » Continua Ginny.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Harry posé sur elle et elle changea de position inconfortablement. Combien de fois s'était-elle noyée dans ses yeux?

« Tu dois la retirer de là-dessous? »

Depuis le début de la mission, Ginny remarquait qu'il perdait peu à peu son accent. Elle crut qu'elle aussi et elle grimaça à cette pensée. C'était étrange.

Nerveusement, elle replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il s'était approché d'elle et ça la rendait nerveuse. Se déplaçant légèrement, elle alla se mettre au bout du divan et regarda ailleurs. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher de nouveau et elle pouvait sentir sa main lui flatter le bras.

« Tu me manques. » L'entendit-elle murmurer.

Sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de reculer, de retourner voir Cho s'il cherchait une partie de jambes, mais rien ne sortit.

Elle sentit sa main la caresser. Pourquoi faisait-il autant les premiers pas désormais? Elle l'ignorait. Mais, elle savait qu'il était le seul homme qui pouvait la faire frissonner de cette façon. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule juste avant que son esprit se remette en marche.

Elle sursauta. Les « et si… » fusaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle se redressa, son estomac faisait des bonds.

« Harry » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Il se leva et se plaça devant elle.

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas juste! » Dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Au ton de voix qui montaient, Ara commença à pleurer. Ginny lança un regard vers Harry avant de se lever et de prendre le bébé. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle lui lança un dernier regard.

« Reste loin de moi. » Siffla-t-elle.

Harry regarda Ginny sortir en courant. Lorsque ses pas se fut estompés dans l'escalier, il se laissa tomber sur le divan.

«Bien Joué Potter. » Se dit-il sèchement. « Tu l'As laissé filer, encore une fois… »

--

La veille de Noël arriva avant même que Harry put cligner les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre entrain d'emballer le cadeau de Ginny. C'était un collier, une fine chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'Ange. Le petit ange tenait un rubis qui appartenait, auparavant, à la bague qu'il avait voulu lui offrir alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il le déposa avec précaution dans la boite blanche, remit le couvercle et l'emballa dans un papier vert forêt. Elle ne lui parlait toujours pas et il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi entreprenant envers elle. Je croyais qu'elle ressentait la même chose, pensa-t-il misérablement, je me suis peut-être trompé.

Il prit la petite boîte emballée. Il ne devrait probablement pas la lui offrir. Elle pourrait s'effaroucher de nouveau. Mais si je ne la lui donne pas, se raisonna-t-il, ça va probablement me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Peu importe ce que je décide, je serai dans le trouble dans les deux cas.

Harry se leva soudainement, faisant basculer la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il descendit l'escalier et entra dans la salle à dessin. Ginny avait amené Ara dans le voisinage pour observer les lumières de Noël pour que Harry puisse ranger les cadeaux à l'abri des regards. Après avoir caché celui de Ginny en dessous de tous ceux d'Ara, il s'assied sur le divan et fixa le feu.

_FlashBack_

« Joyeux Noël Harry! »

Il regarda sa blonde prendre un des cadeaux d'en dessous le sapin et le lui tendre.

« Ouvre-le! » Ordonna-t-elle, sur un ton enjoué en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Cette année, ils étaient seuls. Ron et Hermione étaient partis au Bali pour fêter leurs fiançailles, les autres Weasley passaient Noël avec leur compagne respective et leur familles. Arthur et Molly étaient, eux, partis en Écosse. Ginny venait passer la soirée et ils échangeaient maintenant leurs cadeaux.

Harry déballa précocionneusement la boîte bleue et fut surpris d'y découvrir un déshabillé noir.

« Je ne crois pas que je peux porter ça… » Dit-il à Ginny.

_Elle l'embrassa._

"_J'espère bien que non." Dit-elle d'un ton séducteur. « Mais je peux te montrer comment on le met. »_

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois…

"Harry!"

IL se retourna vivement. Ginny se tenait dans le cadrage de porte en tenant une Ara toute endormie.

« Quand êtes-vous arrivées? » Demanda-t-il.

"Seulement il y a quelques instants. Je ne crois pas qu'elle déballera aucun présent ce soir. Je vais la coucher. » Ginny se retourna et il l'entendit monter l'escalier.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et s'Assied à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée pour hier. » Dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je le pensais vraiment. »

Il devait mettre les choses au clair.

« Tu me manque vraiment. Être ici avec toi rends les choses encore pires. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il ressentait la même chose qu'Elle.

« Moi aussi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit tristement.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre malheureusement. »

« Pourquoi? »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Elle disait cela.

« Parce que, » lui dit-il « Je crois que je dois passer à travers. Tu as dit… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je sais, je sais. » Elle se rassied convenablement dans le fauteuil. « Je souhaiterais simplement que cela soit différent. »

Il vint placer son bras autour de ses épaules de façon hésitante.

« JE sais. »

Ils regardèrent le feu en silence pendant quelques instant avant que Ginny ne reparle.

« Pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas fonctionner? »

Harry resta silencieux et elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Pourquoi alors cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas? »

Harry la regarda. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

« Laisse-moi juste t'aimer. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha tranquillement et l'embrassa.

virg05 : Ce chapitre devrais te plaire! Merci pour la review!

Elliania : T'es peut-être pas un ouragan, mais on va l'être dans 10 jours make l'on parte pour NEW YORK!ou bah on va l'être rendue la bas.Bref. Ova se tripper comme des malades! Je te dis un gros merci pour la review oh c'est Marc André qui chante. Go! Marc André Go! Bref.Même si tu As lu ce chapitre en primeure, j'espère quil ta plut ! Oops je viens de me rendre compte que jai repondue à la mauvaise review … Mais bon je saIs pas quoi ajouter de plus alors a bientôt et VIVEMENT NEW YORK!

Boo Sullyvan : A toi de voir en lisant la suite! Merci pour lareview

Elodie : Alors, comment as tu trouver le tome 6? Jespere que tu las aimé. Moi c'est mon prefere…mais j'imagine que le 7 va etre meilleur. Enfin, le film 4 me semble tellement génial G hate de le voir Mais, je vais au tapis rouge a New York avant donc c'est vraiment cool.Merci pour la review… c'est vrasiment apprécié. J'espere que le lycée ne te prends plus autant de temps…. Attends detre a l'université pour dire ca ;) Au plaisir de te revoir au prochain chapitre

Latitemery : Secret… en realité le role de la maison est tres bien mais sa tu vas le savoir en lisant la suite. Merci pour lareview.

Amandiine : La fréquence a laquelle je met a jour cette fic est tres variable Tout cela dependsdu temps que g a ma disposition.Yéééé! Une autre personne cucu comme moi! Moi aussi jaime les histoire damour! C'est tellement beau et mignon Merci pour les reviews!

Lady Cottington : A découvrir dans les prochains chapitre. Cest soit pour le prochain ou pour l'autre. Patience! Merci pour la review!


	10. Retournons à la maison

**Wow, que de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière update… Dans l'ordre il y a eu Halloween et la centaine de petits monstres qui sont venus à ma porte. Ensuite, il y a eu un voyage à New York pour assister à la première de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, avec 2 filles absolument géniales (Elliania et The Wendy Malfoy) **

**Ensuite il y a eu Noel et ces party interminable celui du resto, celui du PREP, celui de luniversité, celui de mon pere, celui de ma meilleure amie pour sa fete, celui pour noel chez ma meilleure amie, celui chez des amis pour un échange de cadeaux, ensuite celui qu'on a passé dans le char ensevelis sous la neige en pleine tempête parce que l'on avait prit le clos et que le towing ne pouvait pas venir nous chercher et qui a fini par passer une nuit à l'hotel a partager une chambre avec 2 inconnus parce qu'il n'en restait plus de disponible, ya eu le reveillon du jour de lan chez mon pere… et finalement il y a le party du centre d'achat où se situe le resto où je travaille samedi… berrrrggg… commence a être un tantinet tannée de fêter moi là!**

**Et voilà les cours d'université qui recommencent aujoud'hui et mon stage dans les écoles la semaine prochaine. J'ai hate. Je songe a prendre un deuxième BAC par correspondance en langue seconde mais j'hésite encore parce que je ne sais pas si cela se fait. Bref je me tiens pas mal occupée ces temps-ci. Dire que les cours de musique recommence la semaine prochaine en plus!**

**Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre, mais je vous demanderais, à l'avenir de faire davantage de review signées, vu ce bloquage que tente de faire à ce sujet. Bref, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir une réponse. Quoique cela ne vous empêche pas d'en envoyer même si elles ne sont pas signées.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10 – Rentrons à la maison**

Ginny sourit doucement en voyant la silhouette endormie sur le plancher. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où cela s'était produit auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient un couple, et des larmes virent remplir ses yeux. Ce qui venait de se passer était tout simplement impensable et elle n'avait aucune idée comment tout cela allait tourner.

Elle s'était réveillée avant lui et avait monté se changer. Elle était redescendue, s'était fait un café et revint s'asseoir sur le divan de la salle à dessin. Harry était toujours endormi, mais il commençait tranquillement à s'éveiller.

Il se leva d'un coup sec et sembla quelque peu confus. Il se calma lorsqu'il reconnut les alentours et qu'il vit Ginny assise sur le divan.

« Hey! » murmura-t-il, peu sur de la façon dont il devait agir.

« Salut » Murmura-t-elle à son tour en prenant une autre gorgée de café. « Je t'ai sorti des vêtements. »ajouta-t-elle en pointant une pile de vêtement.

Elle tourna la tête alors qu'il se changea et elle reporta son regard sur lui lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tu voulais une tasse de café? » demanda-t-elle afin de briser le lourd silence qui feignait.

« Pas tout de suite. » répondit-il en regardant les quelques braises qui restaient dans la cheminée. « À propos d'hier soir… » dit-il en s'arrêtant, incertain s'il devait lui dire qu'il voulait vraiment qu'ils reviennent ensemble. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour la ravoir.

« S'il-vous-plaît, peut importe ce que tu vas dire, n'appelle pas ça une erreur. » le supplia-t-elle gentiment en prenant son visage pour qu'il la regarde. « S'il-vous-plaît. »

« Je n'allais pas… » commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par un bruit provenant d'en haut. « Hey merde, Ara!"

Ils se précipitèrent en haut, courant vers la chambre du bébé. Harry ouvrit la porte et ils furent tous deux stupéfiaient par ce qu'ils virent.

Deux figures masquées se tenaient près du bébé. Ils ne parvenaient pas à prendre le bébé puisqu'un dôme bleuâtre entourait la bassinette. Ara pleurnichait et les hommes tentaient de parler par-dessus ses cris. Ginny reconnu instantanément la voix de gauche. Elle appartenait à Lucius Malefoy. Elle se rappelait avoir déjà entendu l'autre voix mais elle ne parvenait pas à la replacer. Harry, par contre, l'avait reconnu.

Avant même qu'elle put réagir, Harry s'élança vers l'homme de droite, les propulsant tous deux, par le fait, sur le sol. Malefoy lança un regard vers la porte et il vit Ginny qui s'y tenait.

« Ah! La jeune Weasley! » renifla-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle, mais avant même qu'il puisse prononcer le sort, elle se roula sur le plancher et transplana aux côtés de la couchette.

Utilisant un peu de magie sans baguette qu'elle avait appris lors de son entraînement d'Auror, elle leva le bébé et le fit traverser le bouclier.

« Comment? » murmura Malefoy, la regardant prendre le bébé.

Elle lui fit un sourire machiavélique avant de l'envoyer voler au travers de la pièce. En se retournant pour regarder Harry qui était toujours aux prises avec son opposant, elle transplana dans le couloir. Elle se mit à descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse en tenant fermement le bébé tremblotant contre elle. Rendue à la cuisine, elle se mit à la recherche du portoloin que Kylie avait mit dans la cuisine.

Elle se mit à paniquer quelques instants avant de toucher tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle ressentit soudainement ce chatouillement au niveau du nombril. Seul les Américains penseraient faire d'une bouteille de Jack Daniel's sur un réfrigérateur, un portoloin. Pensa-t-elle en atterrissant durement dans un bureau.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Elle se retrouva entourée de personnes. Elle parvint difficilement à dire.

« Il y a eu une attaque. » avant qu'ils se mirent tous à transplaner. Kylie resta derrière et aida Ginny à s'asseoir dans une chaise.

« Où est Peter? »

« Il est toujours dans la maison. » Dit Ginny en pleurant. « Oh mon dieu, et s'il se faisait blesser?"

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Kylie dit quelque chose mais Ginny ne l'entendit pas. Elle ne parvenait seulement qu'à penser à Harry.

--

Il était tard lorsque Harry et les Aurors arrivèrent dans le vestibule du Département. Ginny se leva et courru vers lui en se pendant à son cou.

« J'étais tellement inquiète. » Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. « J'ai eu peur que tu sois blessé. »

Il l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je suis là maintenant. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille en caressant ses cheveux. « Et je vais bien. »

« Hey! Bonne nouvelle! » S'écria Kylie en sortant de son bureau.

Elle brandissait un dossier de couleur vanille dans les airs et souriait de contentement. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre.

« Vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous, dans votre pays! »

Ginny soupira de soulagement, mais Harry avala difficilement. Il aurait à faire face à Cho. Il n'avait même pas songé à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Et » Ajouta Kylie « Nous avons trouvé la prophétie. Bon la partie concernant le bébé du moins. »

« Alors? » Dit Ginny impatiemment.

"Et le dernier des Black les trahira tous." Cita Kylie. « C'est en référence au dernier des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Apparemment, une de ses fidèles avait eu une aventure et avait donné naissance à un garçon. Elle l'avait envoyé vivre avec son père aux États. Plus tard, après la naissance de la fille du premier bébé, la prophétie fut faite. Votre directeur, Dumbledore, les a fait déménager ici, dans l'espoir de les protéger. Ils ont par contre trouvé une faille dans la sécurité. Ils se sont fait retrouver et tués. Le bébé n'était pas avec eux cette fois là, alors ils durent la cacher. Elle est le dernier membre de la famille Black et elle fera tomber le mal qui règne. »

"Où était-elle la nuit où ses parents furent tués?" demanda Harry.

« Avec son oncle. Je crois que vous le connaissez de nom. » Elle fit une pause alors qu'elle cherchait dans le dossier. « Dragon Malefoy? » lit-elle d'une voix confuse.

« Drago Malefoy? » demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« Ouais, un blondinet, n'est-ce pas? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Sa mère avait eu une aventure avant sa naissance, avant même qu'elle soit mariée, je crois. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enceinte, sa famille prit peur. Le bébé naquit, fut envoyé à son père et toute l'affaire fut étouffée. C'est alors qu'elle se maria avec cet homme, Malefoy. »

« Lucius Malefoy était un des hommes qui la recherchait. Cela est logique je crois. » dit Ginny d'une voix douce.

« Bellatrix Lestrange était l'autre. » Dit Harry d'un ton sec.

« Méchant arbre de famille, non? » Ajouta Kylie en riant. « Oh, et par simple curiosité, qui êtes-vous? Je sais que vos noms ne sont pas Peter et Jeana. »

Ginny tendit sa main.

« Je suis Ginny Weasley et ça, c'est Harry Potter! »

« Par la barbe de Merlin. » Murmura une Kylie en état de choc tout en prenant la main de Ginny.

Harry ferma les yeux. Elle allait faire tout un plat à cause de lui. Tout le monde le faisait lorsqu'ils le reconnaissaient.

« Je sers la main de Ginny Weasley. Après tout ce que vous avez fait en Irlande, notre boss n'Arrêtait pas de dire 'Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas tous être comme Weasley et Hemmingway? ' »

Ginny lui sourit.

« Désolée. »

Kylie secoua la tête.

« Pas de problème. C'est simplement incroyable de voir la personne dont mon boss parle si souvent me serrer la main. » Elle sourit. « Ceci est définitivement une histoire rafraîchissante. »Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Enchanté de vous connaître aussi. »

Il serra sa main et elle les conduisit au centre de Transplanage.

« Maintenant vous retournez tous chez vous et ayez du plaisir. Vous avez fait ma carrière avec ce dossier et je sais que cela va aider la votre aussi. »

Un autre Auror vinrent les rejoindre avec le bébé.

« Ah Martins! » Dit Kylie « Ils vont partir maintenant. »

Ginnt prit le bébé de l'Auror Martins et se placèrent au centre de la zone de transplanage.

« Merci Kylie. » dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un Pop!.

Revenir en Angleterre était une chose totalement différente. Le Ministère était beaucoup plus organisé que celui des Américains, mais, par contre, celui des Américains était beaucoup plus convivial. Les Aurors prenaient le temps de leur faire visiter le bâtiment, les divers bureaux tous identifiés aux noms de leurs propriétaires en lettres brillantes, contrairement à ceux du Ministère anglais tous écrits en caractère si minuscule qu'ils étaient difficiles à lire. Elle soupira et, après avoir entendu un pop, elle retrouva Harry à ses côtés. Il lui sourit et ils commencèrent une longue procession jusqu'au Département des Mystères.

À leur arrivée, Ara rit. Ginny était confuse avant de voir Draco Malefoy assis dans une chaise. Lorsqu'il entendit sa nièce rire, il se leva et vint se placer devant Ginny et Harry.

« Comment était-elle? » demanda-t-il en prenant le bébé.

Ginny la lui donna à contre cœur.

« Un vrai petit ange. »

Draco regarda le bébé qui jouait avec les poils qui ressortait par l'ouverture de sa chemise.

« Est-ce que mon père était là? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ginny vint mettre sa main sur son bras.

« Oui, il y était… et Bellatrix aussi. »

Draco grimaça au nom de Bellatrix.

« C'Est ce que j'imaginais. Elle était toujours là pour faire ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir aider mère. Merci de l'avoir protégé, mais je crois que je vais la ramener à la maison maintenant. »

Il quitta sans rien rajouter et Ginny le regarda partir.

« C'est dur. »

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais »

"Harry!"

Ils se séparèrent et un moment plus tard, Cho apparut en courant dans le couloir. Elle se lança à son cou et planqua un bec sonore sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'As manqué » Dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ginny regarda avec une sensation de malaise grandissant en son intérieur. Harry ne le dirait pas à Cho. Elle le savait. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ginny continuait à regarder Cho couvrir Harry de baisers. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsque Cho annonça :

« J'ai choisi une date. »

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent.

« Vraiment? »

Le sourire de Cho s'agrandit.

« Je n'en pouvais plus d'Attendre. Le mariage est dans deux semaines en comptant à partir de Samedi.

Ce fut là qu'elle remarqua la présence de Ginny.

« Oh Jenny. » Dit-elle en froissant le nez. « Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que tu étais en Irlande! »

« C'est Ginny. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec. "Et oui, j'étais en Irlande et je vais y retourner. » Elle fit face à Harry. « On se revoit en enfer. »

Elle transplana.

Cho fixait l'endroit où Ginny se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

« Quelles manières. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée. »

Harry ne se préoccupa pas de dire quoique ce soit. Il voulait dire à Cho de le laisser tranquille pour qu'il puisse retourner auprès de Ginny, mais il était clair qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui parler. Alors, il se laissa guidé par Cho.

--

« TU AS QUOI? »

Harry s'écrasa sous la force de la voix de Ron.

« Je l'ai laissé partir. »

« JE NE PEUX PAS TE CROIRE! TU VIENS DE ME DIRE QUE TU AS EU L'OCCASION PARFAITE POUR RAVOIR GINNY ET TU NE L'AS PAS SAISIT? ES-TU FOU OU QUELQUE CHOSE! »

Hermione saisit son mari par le bras et le fit se rasseoir à ses côtés.

« Ron, je suis sure que Harry avait l'intention de la ramener. »

Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir vers Harry.

« Tu as un plan n'est-ce pas? »

Harry tenta d'avaler.

"Non."

Le visage de Ron commençait à tourner au violet.

« C'était de ta faute si elle est partie et tu l'as laissée fuir encore une fois? Est-ce que tu te soucies moindrement d'elle? Parce que selon moi, tu t'en fiches royalement. »

Le sang de Harry commença à bouillir.

« Ron, je l'aime. Je voudrais la ravoir. Mais, pour faire cela, je dois d'abord rompre avec Cho. Une suggestion sur comment je pourrais faire ça? »

« Dis-lui simplement que tu ne veux plus te marier avec elle! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple! »

« Les garçons! » S'écria Hermione. Elle se leva pour se placer entre eux.

« Emma est endormie et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi.

Elle regarda Ron en premier.

« Chéri, tu dois comprendre que Harry essaie. Les choses étaient plus faciles pour nous qu'elles le sont pour lui. Tu dois être plus sensible au fait que la relation que Harry a avec Cho est très différente de la notre. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Et tu dois comprendre que c'est la sœur de Ron dont nous parlons. Il l'aime et il ne veut que son bien. Tu dois le dire à Cho, parce que ce n'est pas juste de lui donner de faux espoirs ainsi et ce n'est pas juste pour Ginny de ne pas lui avouer tes vrais sentiments. Maintenant vous deux, asseyez-vous et parlez comme deux personnes civilisées. Je dois aller prendre soin du bébé. »

Elle quitta la pièce et entra dans celle de la jeune fillette.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Ron ne murmure.

« Désolé vieux. »

Harry fit un petit sourire.

« Ouais, désolé »

Il fit une pause, tentant de trouver les bons mots.

« Serais-tu vraiment fâché si je laissais Cho demain? Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de la voir pleurer ce soir. »

Ron acquiesça.

« Je ne te blâme pas. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami si tu as besoin d'une place où dormir. »

« Merci »

--

Review SVP

Wendy Malfoy : Tam tam talalam tamtam talalam… Dsl je suis repartie dans mon New York New York… tu m'as remis ca dans tête avec ta review Je redeviens nostalgique, au secours! Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvée cette fic Et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi. J'espère que le chapitre que tu dévores présentement l'est tout autant. Bisou cocotte et vivement le prochain voyage!

Elliania : Danse de la victoire en retard C'Est Marc-André qui a gagné! Huh? Qu'est ce que l'on ecoutait quand on est revenue de New York? Ah, c'est peut-être la finale des gars… ce serait logique! Parce que avant que l'on te laisse a Montréal ce devait être la grande finale… Avant notre super seconde de gloire a nous et non pas celle de Dan sur ta caméra à Star Système… Tu veux tu savoir le pire… Je m'en suis encore faite parle aujourd'hui à l'université… Je croyais pas que autant de monde que ca, écoutaient cette émission… Bon c'Est ca, garde l'autre qui allait oublier mon chapitre… Bref j'Espere qu'il ta plus… quoique tu es surement apres l'oublier… mais tu vas avoir une belle surprise en voyant celui-ci avant de partir pour aller travailler sur Caféine Bonne lecture cocotte Bisou

Kika : c'Est pas grave, l'important c'Est que tu l'ais fait maintenant. Merci pour la review!

Zaika : j'espère que cette suite ta plus.

Latitemery : pour que tu reviennes à ce chapitre-ci bien sur, quoique je ne fais que suivre ce que l'auteur a écrit… Bref, c'Est pas moi qui décide, dsl.

Virg05 : Je crois qu'il s'Agit d'une grande faiblesse masculine dans ces histoires… On ne peux pas dire que les personnages masculin de Rowling sont très vite côtés sentiments… M'enfin. Si Ron pourrait enfin allumer et dire à Herm ce qu'il ressent dans le 7ieme tome…

Amandiine : Lol je crois que ce chapitre à surement satisfait tes envies sur plusieurs points Tu vas être dans quel coin au Québec pour tes études? Et tu viens d'ou? La première c'était génial! Il faut que j'y retourne un jour je te le conseille fortement. Merci d'avoir lu!

Liligin… tu as du être déçue par la fin de ce chapitre, mais t'inquiète. Beaucoup de choses sont à venir encore, meme s'il ne reste que 3 chapitres…

Élodie : Ouais! Élodie est toujours là! Je sais pas comment tu ferais pour manquer un chapitre. Peut-être si tu te faisais enlever par des extraterrestres et qu'ils t'emmènerais dans les confins de l'univers où Harry Potter n'existe même pas… Quoique ils pourraient bien kidnaper une coupelle de livres en meme temps. Tant qu'ils nous laissent Rowling pour écrire le tome 7 :P . Moi mes vacances se sont terminées aujourd'hui. C'était le retour a l'université après 2 semaines de congé. Le Tome 6 a été quelque chose. J'avais été un peu déçue par le tome 5 et ma passion s'est retrouvée avec le tome 6 vraiment, j'ai adoré parce qu'il a a pporté plein d'explications sur les livres précédents. Pour Rogue, je vais te dire Ne le juge pas avant le tome 7. Je serais tentée aussi de croire qu'il n'Est qu'un sale traitre, mais en même temps, il subsiste un doute. Malheureusement, je ne craint que tu ais a attendre pour le tome 7… la rumeur que j'ai entendue dernierement serait pour juillet 2007… Ce serait logique puisque la date donnerait 07/07/07 pour le tome 7… menfin, ce n'est que pure spéculation. Le 4ieme film est excellent. Mais j'ai trouvé qu'ils étiraient trop en transition et pas assez dans l'histoire. Mais c'était trop triste lorsque cedric entre dans le labyrinthe et dit a son pere : « A tout a l'heure... » Ca ma fait craquer parce que je savais ce qui s'en venait. Enfin, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que les chapitres aussi. Lache toi lousse dans tes blabla jadore les longues review Allez Bizou et au prochain chapitre.

Missannie : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 9. Désolée d'Avoir tarder pour la suite par contre. Hehe! C'était vraiment chouette la première… surtout pour un voyage organisé et décidé aussi rapidement L'important c'Est qu'on a eu du plaisir et qu'on a pu avoir des autographes et des photos et un video et même notre moment de gloire a la télé québécoise… lol je dérape. Hey mais ca s'organise tout ca! Parles en… des fois c'Est le meilleur moyen de trouver des gens partants… si tu veux voir les photos ta qu'A me contacter via MSN et je te donnerai le lien ladresse est la même que sur le lien couriel sur ma bio. Allez, on se revoit au prochain chapitre ou plus tot sur msn

Bonnie : J'Espere que ce chapitre aura répondu à ta demande, mais si je ne me trompe pas, d'autres scenes d'Action sont a venir Bisou et au prochain chaptre.

Tite dia : Contente que ca te plaise. Et que ca t'aie laissée sur la faim! Lol, ca va te permettre de venir lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture..

Allima : Hey oui, et c'était absolument génial, pour des filles insouciantes comme nous qui part très très tot dans la ville de New York un samedi matin pour aller se faire geler et ecraser pendant 12 heures en lignes. L'important c'Est d'être toujous en vie et d'avoir passé un moment incroyable, a pouvoir tripper comme des malades, a pouvoir dire ce que l'on voulait parce que personne nous comprenaient. Bref… c'était pas mal ca. Mais je suis contente que tu continusses tout de meme à lire ma fic. C'Est bien d'avoir des lecteurs assez fidèles Je suis contente que ca te plaise. Bisou

Milune : J'espere que cette suite t'As autant plus. Bisou.

Lady Cottington : Jespere que ton Noel a ete a la hauteur de tes attentes. Moi c'était bien parce que c'Était la premiere fois en 7 ans que toute ma famille etait ensemble. Mon pere ma mere ma sœur et moi. Il faut prendre en considération que mes parents sont séparés. Mais bon, ils se sont toujours bien entendu par après quand même. Bref, jespere que la suite répond a tes questions et meme si cela est au compte goutte. Mais l'histoire achève donc tu devrais y trouver satisfaction.

Malilite : Je suis contente que ca te plaise autant et jespere que la suite sera ainsi. Bonne lecture.


	11. Aimer, c'est savoir prendre des risques

**Me revoilà! Avec ce chapitre 11. Enfin vous direz et ah non aussi! Après ce chapitre là, il n'en reste que deux  Hey oui, c'est déjà la fin. Mais bon, en attendant, il vous reste de la lecture à faire. Ce chapitre fera plaisir à bien des gens j'en suis sure! On attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.**

**Les reviews pour ceux qui ont laisser des reviews non signées sont à la fin!**

**Bonne lecture et on se revoit au prochain chapitre.**

**Chapitre 11 – Aimer c'est de savoir prendre des risques**

-Cho? Appela Harry, en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il avait été déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione et il s'apprêtait maintenant à mettre un terme à sa relation avec Cho. Il avait planifié son discours, mais il ne savait pas encore s'il allait l'utiliser. Elle allait probablement s'effondrer en larme ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Et ça rendait Harry nerveux. Il détestait la faire pleurer. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire.

-Harry?

Cho arriva dans le vestibule et sauta dans les bras de Harry.

-J'étais tellement inquiète. Où étais-tu passé?

-J'étais chez Ron et Hermione. Dit Harry, tentant de l'éloigner de lui.

Elle s'éloigna et s'écria.

-Tu aimes mieux passer du temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec ta fiancée? On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus d'une demi-année et lorsque tu reviens, tu passe ta première nuit avec eux.

- Cho, ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Lança Harry. Je ne peux juste pas les ignorer. Nous avons passé à travers de l'enfer et maintenant que je suis revenu, tu ne veux même plus que je les vois?

-Non, ce que je dis c'Est que peut-être que tu ne m'aimes plus!

-Peut-être est-ce vrai…

Cho arrêta immédiatement de faire semblant de pleurer et lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi? Siffla-t-elle, se rapprochant dangereusement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Alors que voulais-tu dire? Cria-t-elle, en mettant les poings sur les hanches. 'Nous allons nous marier!

-Cho, dit-il en tentant de la calmer. 'Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me soucie pour toi, vraiment…

-Alors, comme ça tu ne veux plus m'épouser? Gémit-elle en le coupant

-Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Lui dit-il gentiment. ' Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis tellement désolé, mais ce n'est pas juste si nous nous marions et que mon cœur soit à quelque part ailleurs.'

-C'est cette Weasley? N'est-ce pas? Dit Cho avec dédain, tordant son joli visage dans une moue de dégoût. 'Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu préfères te marier avec elle.'

-Cho, soupira Harry, sentant sa patience se défilée peu à peu. 'S'il te plaît, ne joue pas à ça. Tu peux garder l'appartement si ça te plaît et tout ce qu'il vient avec. Tout ce que je veux récupérer ce sont mes affaires.

Cho se retourna et disparut dans leur chambre à coucher. Harry la suivit, mais avant même qu'il puisse mettre un pied dans la pièce, une pile de vêtement fut lancée sur lui.

-Sors d'ici! Cria Cho, en agitant sa baguette pour empaqueter les affaires dans trois valises différentes. 'Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!'

Harry prit les valises et la regarda.

-Je suis désolé Cho.

Elle renifla.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais t'éloigner de cette putain de Weasley était pour pouvoir, à mon tour, profiter de toi et de ta célébrité.

Harry fit la grimace à ce commentaire et sorti.

--

Ginny déboula dans son appartement, complètement ivre. Elle rit fortement alors qu'elle entra durement en collision avec le bout de la table avant d'aller finalement s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il était 5 heures du matin et elle avait commencé à boire près de 6 heures plus tôt. Les deux premières, elle n'avait que fait du social en buvant, mais lors des dernières quatre heures, elle avait acheté. C'était sans compter les deux bières en plus du verre de chardonnays. Mais la pire partie dans tout ça fut que malgré tout ça, elle se souvenait toujours de la raison pour laquelle elle était entrée dans ce bar.

Son estomac fit un saut et elle tenta de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se traîna dans la cuisine en se tenant le ventre et arriva finalement à la salle de bain en titubant. Se traînant jusqu'à la cuvette, son estomac fit un nouveau bond et elle sentit la désagréable sensation de brûlure remonter tout le long de sa gorge.

Lorsque le flux de liquide fut terminé, elle s'adossa contre le mur et prit une grande inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser l'image de Harry et de Cho vivant, heureux, dans leur appartement. Son estomac se tordit, mais à son grand soulagement, elle ne fut pas malade. Elle se leva et s'appuya contre la vanité, faisant couler un peu d'eau chaude.

Elle se lava le visage, se brossa les dents et avala une potion de lendemain de veille. Instantanément, son estomac se calma et les cernes sous ses yeux disparurent. Physiquement, elle se sentait mieux, mais émotionnellement, elle était toujours aussi dévastée.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et elle soupira. C'était probablement Luc qui venait lui demander d'entrer plus tôt au boulot. Il a du culot, pensa-t-elle en traversant le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte mais la referma immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

-Gin, l'appela-t-elle de l'autre côté. 'S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer.'

-Vas-t'en, espèce de sale menteur. Cria-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte. 'Je ne veux pas te parler.

-Gin, supplia-t-il, sa voix flanchant. 'Je suis venu m'excuser.'

-Garde tes excuses lorsque tu expliqueras à Cho que tu as couché avec moi. S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux!

Elle les essuya rageusement du dos de la main et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de craquer.

-C'est fini avec Cho.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Quoi?

-Cho et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Elle fit un pas pour s'éloigner de la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas. ' S'il te plait?'

Elle ouvrit la porte complètement, mais lorsqu'il tenta d'entrer à l'intérieur, elle mit son bras en travers de l'ouverture.

-Dis-moi pourquoi. Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. 'Je t'aime toi!'

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent d'eau à nouveau.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit deux fois auparavant et à chaque fois tu as fini par briser mon cœur! Pourquoi cela serait-il différent cette fois?

Harry s'approcha d'elle et caressa affectueusement sa joue.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné une raison de me faire confiance et je ne te blâmerais pas si tu me renvoyais immédiatement. Mais au moins, écoutes-moi. Je t'aime Ginevra Molly Weasley et je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes en Angleterre avec moi. Tout!

Le désespoir dans sa voix était évident.

Elle voulait le croire, vraiment. Elle voulait lui pardonner, l'attirer à l'intérieur et profiter de lui toute la journée. Elle l'avait fait une fois et elle s'y était brûlée. Elle n'allait pas faire la même erreur une seconde fois. Elle était fatiguée de tous ces risques qui s'avéraient rapidement inutiles. Elle voulait de la stabilité, quelqu'un qui l'aimerait réellement. Peut-être pouvait-il apporter tout cela, mais elle était trop faible et malade pour s'y risquer à nouveau. Elle tenta de saisir la porte derrière elle, mais il l'arrêta.

-Gin, commença-t-il.

-Je ne me risquerai pas à nouveau Harry. Tu m'as eu une fois, honte sur toi. TU m'as eu une seconde fois, honte sur toi à nouveau. Mais la troisième fois ne sera pas la bonne Harry. Je ne laisserais pas tomber tous les efforts que j'ai faits jusqu'à maintenant pour que tu me blesse encore une fois. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter que mon cœur se brise encore une fois.

-Aimer c'Est savoir prendre des risques…

Elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Et j'ai déjà assez prit de risques. Dit-elle doucement. 'Au revoir Harry.'

Elle referma doucement la porte et appuya son front contre le métal froid.

'_Aimer c'est de savoir prendre des risques…_ Et je n'ai rien d'autre à risquer, se dit-elle. T_u as toujours ton cœur… _Non, je ne l'ai plus. Il l'a détruit. _Et il peut le réparer_… Et là encore, il se fatiguera de moi et il le brisera à nouveau. _Tu ne sais pas s'il le fera_… Et alors? _Aimer c'est prendre des risques…_

Les mots se répercutaient dans sa tête. Elle avait déjà trop risqué, trop perdu pour tente de nouveau. Non? Était-elle entrain de lasser la meilleure chose qui aurait plus lui arrivé, lui glisser entre les mains?

Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et courut dans le passage.

-Harry! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle courrait vers l'ascenseur.

Celui-ci ne venait pas assez vite. Elle décida alors de prendre l'escalier et commença à descendre les étages. Après avoir descendu les trois paliers, elle se retrouva dans l'entrée. Heureusement, son immeuble avait des barrières anti-transplanage. Il ne devrait pas avoir pu aller très loin. Elle courut vers la porte tournante et se retrouva sur le trottoir.

La neige était amoncelée le long de l'immeuble et des flocons tombaient paresseusement dans l'air frais. Elle regarda des deux côtés, tentant de décider quel côté il aurait pu prendre. Elle se dirigea vers la gauche et bouscula involontairement les passant sur son chemin.

Elle parcourut près de trois pâtés de maison avant de s'arrêter et de s'appuyer contre une autre bâtisse pour reprendre son souffle. L'air froid avait rougit ses joues et son souffle était saccadé. Lorsque sa respiration fur revenue, elle se mit à marcher en direction de chez elle. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis le début coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle finit par s'effondrer dans la neige, son corps secoué par ses sanglots.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la paire de bras qui vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle ou encore, de la main qui caressait ses cheveux.

-Ginny.

Ses pleurs diminuèrent mais elle continua à trembler.

-Voilà.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-elle alors qu'il plaçait sa cape sur ses épaules. 'Je le suis tellement, tu aurais dû, je veux dire, je suis désolée.'

Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

-Tout est correct, calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant.

Elle soupira bruyamment et demanda :

--Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

- Je t'ai entendu crier mon nom, répondit-il, en la dirigeant vers son appartement. 'Tu es sure que tu vas bien?'

Elle acquiesça et il raffermit sa grippe sur sa taille.

-As-tu froid ou bien est-ce parce que tu es toujours chagrinée?

Elle s'appuya davantage sur lui.

-Un peu des deux je crois. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu me regarder dans le miroir si je t'avais laissé aller. Mais s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. 'Ne brise pas mon cœur encore une fois parce que si tu le fais, je partirai pour de bon.'

-Je le jure de ne plus jamais te faire de mal. Répondit-il ' Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.'

Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et y enfouit son visage.

-J'en suis heureux.

Ils terminèrent leur marche en silence et au moment même où ils mirent les pieds dans l'appartement, ils entendirent quelques petits coups secs sur la fenêtre. Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci alors que Ginny prenait place sur le sofa. Harry fit entrer le hibou qui se dirigea vers Ginny. Dès qu'elle l'eut libéré de sa lettre, il s'envola par où il était entré.

Elle déroula le parchemin et Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il mit un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et la regarda lire. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle lui tendait la lettre pour qu'il la lise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

_**Ms.Weasley,**_

_**Nous avons le regret de vous informer que depuis 11 heures ce matin, Arabella Sophia Black est dans une situation précaire. Son tuteur légal, soit Draco Lucius Malefoy, à été arrêté pour deux meurtres au premier degré et à été condamné à la peine de mort. **_

_**M. Harry James Potter et vous êtes désormais devenus les tuteurs légaux de l'enfant et nous vous demandons de vous présenter en cours où une audience d'urgence sera organisée pour déterminer les meilleures options pour l'enfant.**_

_**Cette audience a été placée au 28 décembre à 11h30. Ne pas vous présenter est considérer comme un crime et pourrait être punit d'une sentence à Azkaban.**_

_**Respectueusement, **_

_**K. L. Meads**_

_**Département des affaires pour les Enfants Possédant des Dons Magiques**_

Harry relut la lettre, toujours sous le choc.

-Meurtre?

Ginny acquiesça.

-Peux-tu le croire? Cela signifie qu'Ara est une orpheline.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser l'adopter? Demanda Harry en déposant la lettre sur la table du salon et en se retournant ver elle. 'Ce que je veux dire c'est crois-tu qu'ils vont nous laisser faire? Considérant le fait que nous ne soyons pas marier.

-Pas encore, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Ginny sourit doucement et acquiesça,

-Pense à cela comme étant le début de notre propre famille. Répondit-elle. 'Si c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement en fuyant soudainement son regard.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Dit-il en lui prenant la main. 'Maintenant, que dois-je faire pour te le prouver?'

Elle sourit et répondit :

-Je peux penser à plusieurs choses, pour plus tard. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression qu'il avait eut sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait dit. 'Je crois que, pour le moment, nous devrions nous concentrer sur le fait de ramener Ara à la maison saine et sauve.

-Et où peut bien être cet endroit que tu appelles maison? Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle dira l'Angleterre.

Elle prit sa main et s'appuya contre lui.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard dans la matinée.

Review SVP

RAR :

Bartiméus : Je suis contente de voir que tu as continué à relire ma fic après que tu l'ais perdu! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'elle t'intéresse toujours. J'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire d'ailleurs! Bref, bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre j'espere.

Adel : Merci pour la review! Et j'espère que cette suite saura te plaire tout autant.

La tite puce : Ouais une nouvelle lectrice. Je suis contente de voir que même à ce stade-ci, il y a des nouveaux lecteurs. J'Espere que la suite saura te captiver tout autant et que je pourrait te garder jusqu'à la fin des derniers mots de cette histoire, qui disons le arrive bientôt… soupir… Berf, merci pour ta review!


	12. La perfection

**Salut à tous,**

**Nous voilà déjà à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire… snif. L'auteur avait parler d'une suite, mais elle ne l'a pas encore faite ni même commencer. Je tenterai peut-être l'aventure en partant de l'histoire avec Ara, mais pour l'instant ce n'est toujours qu'en projet. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et on se revoit au prochain chapitre. **

**Chapitre 12 Perfection**

Ginny et Harry entrèrent dans le Ministère de la Magie anglais, main dans la main, se dirigeant rapidement vers le département des Aurors. Tous deux étaient habillés sobrement pour apparaître en cours et dès qu'ils franchirent les portes du département, une jeune brunette vinrent les accueillir.

-Ms. Weasley? M. Potter? Je suis Bridgette O'Connor, les salua-t-elle joyeusement en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Vous devez signer ces formulaires.

-Ne devions-nous pas apparaître en cours? Demanda Ginny en prenant une feuille sur le dessus du paquet alors que Harry prenait l'autre. N'est-ce pas des papiers d'adoption?

Bridgette acquiesça.

-L'audience à été levée puisque M. Malefoy, elle cracha son nom, n'avait aucune objection à ce que ce soit vous qui ayez la garde de l'enfant.

-Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été informé qu'un procès avait lieu? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux de sur les papiers. Nous aurions pu témoigner.

-Il n'y avait pas de procès. Lui dit Bridgette. M. Malefoy a avoué les meurtres de son père et de Bellatrix Lestrange avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de sortir les papiers. Il ne voulait pas tenter d'alléger sa sentence. Il a demandé la peine de mort. Je crois qu'il voulait mourir. Dit-elle en prenant une pause en fouillant dans sa mallette. Mais il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Elle leur tendit deux enveloppes, une blanche et une adressée à l'intention d'Ara. Elle reprit les papiers remplis.

-Je vais leur dire de vous ramener le bébé.

Ils la regardèrent quitter la pièce avant de retourner leur attention sur la lettre.

-Ouvre-la! Dit prestement Harry après une minute de silence.

Ginny fit comme Harry le lui demanda et il vint se place à ses côtés pour pouvoir lire en même temps qu'elle.

**Weasley et Potter,**

**Si vous lisez ceci, je suis probablement à Azkaban et c'est probablement parce que j'aurai tué mon père et ma tante. Je dois admettre que c'est probablement la meilleure chose que je n'aurai jamais faite dans ma vie. **

**J'ai découvert l'infidélité de ma mère lorsque Michael ( mon demi-frère, le père d'Ara) est apparut à ma porte avec Ara et sa femme, Janice. Je suis tombé amoureux de la petite dès que je l'ai vu. Michael et Janice m'ont demandé de la garder puisqu'ils la savaient en danger. Trois semaines plus tard, ils furent retrouvés, assassinés. **

**Je sus immédiatement qui était le coupable. Mon père avait longuement cherché où il pouvait, lui et Bellatrix, trouver le bébé. Je me suis alors tourné vers le Ministère et j'ai demandé que vous soyez, tous les deux mis sur l'affaire. J'ai compris que si quelqu'un pouvait la protéger serait bien le Survivant et la sœur de son meilleur ami. Le Ministère a refusé de me dire où il vous avait envoyé, mais après avoir questionné quelques personnes influentes, j'ai fini par le découvrir. J'ai alors commencé à envoyer mon père ainsi que les derniers fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui chercher en Asie et en Amérique du Sud, en tentant de les éloigner le plus possible du Nébraska. Malheureusement, la facilité qu'a mon père de mentir n'est pas une des choses dont j'ai pu hériter. **

**Ils ont réussi à glisser quelque chose dans mon verre et je me suis vu étendre toute l'histoire. Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, j'ai immédiatement envoyé un hibou au Ministère afin qu'ils vous préviennent que vous seriez attaqués. Par la suite, j'ai accourut là-bas. Lorsque j'arrivai, je fus informé que la maison où vous viviez avait été attaquée et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Vous voyez, j'avais promis à Michael que rien n'arriverait à Ara. Je jure sur tout ce que j'avais. Si quelque chose lui arriverait, j'irai brûler en enfer.**

**Je ne suis pas inquiet pour mon âme maintenant. J'ai rempli la promesse que j'avais faite à Michael et à Janice. J'ai éliminé le risque que mon père et Bellatrix créaient. J'ai assuré sa sécurité et si je dois finir, tout de même, en enfer, j'irai la conscience tranquille.**

**Je suis maintenant rendu au point où je semble vous supplier. Alors que je ne le fais. Et si j'entends quelqu'un dire que je l'ai fait, je vous hanterai depuis ma tombe. Ma mère veut connaître le bébé. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa petite-fille et elle a insisté pour que je vous demande si elle pouvait visiter le bébé. Personnellement, je crois que vous devriez tenir le bébé loin d'elle, considérant que c'est elle-même qui a éloigné Michael et qui l'a envoyé vivre avec son père. De plus, elle n'a jamais été une vraie mère pour moi, mais vous pouvez lui dire que je vous l'ai demandé et je pourrai, à nouveau, partir pour l'enfer avec la conscience claire et de n'avoir aucune dette à payer à Satan… ou encore à ma mère. **

**Et maintenant, je vous supplie réellement. Oui, moi, Drago Malefoy, je vous demande, si les chances sont bonnes que je sois encore en vie, ne laissez pas Ara me voir dans cet état. Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende par quelqu'un d'autre que je suis un tueur sans merci et sans cœur. Dites-lui la vérité lorsqu'elle sera assez vieille, vous-même. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit une autre personne que vous qui le lui appreniez. Je veux que vous lui disiez que je l'aime et que je savais les conséquences des actions que j'allais poser… et que je les ai acceptées. Ne lui laisse pas croire que je l'ai fait parce que je suis sans cœur, mais je l'ai fait pour son futur et sa sécurité ainsi que celle de tous ceux qu'elle pourrait aimer.**

**Je termine cette lettre avec aucun regret. Les rumeurs peuvent courir mais, vous deux, vous savez la vérité. N'essayez pas de justifier mes actions à personne, elles ne le sont pas. J'ai tué deux personne et je dois en accepter les conséquences. **

**Dites à Ara que je l'aime et donnez-lui l'autre lettre lorsque vous sentirez qu'elle sera prête. **

**Merci**

**D. L. Malefoy**

Lorsque Ginny eut fini, elle rangea les lettres soigneusement dans sa bourse en même temps que Bridgette revint dans la salle.

-Je crois que ceci vous appartient désormais. Dit-elle en tendant le bébé à Harry. Faites attention, elle vient juste de manger.

Et avec aucun autre mot, elle fit demi-tour et les laissa seuls au milieu du département.

-Et maintenant? Demanda Ginny en regardant Harry. Que sommes-nous sensé faire?

Harry mit un bras sur sa taille et la dirigea vers les foyers du réseau de transport par Cheminette.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Admit-il en se penchant sur son épaule pour regarder le bébé. Et pour toi aussi.

Ara fit un saut dans les bras de Ginny et regarda Harry alors qu'il continuait à s'Adresser à elle.

-Ginny et toi allez adorer.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Harry lança un peu de poudre dans le feu et dit :

-12, Carré Grimmauld!

Avant même que Ginny ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il l'avait déjà poussé dans l'antre.

Elle retint son souffle alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Ce qui était, autrefois, une pièce lugubre, pleine d'ombres, était maintenant un endroit propre, éclairé, au planché désormais clair et non plus noir.

-C'est incroyable. Dit Ginny, bouche bée.

Elle se dirigea dans le corridor.

-Quand as-tu fait tout ça? Continua-t-elle en regardant tout autour.

Harry s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et la regarda continuer son exploration.

-Depuis que je sais que Sirius me l'a légué. J'ai commencé les rénovations après que j'eux gradué. Je crois que, peut-être, Ara doit apparaître sur le vieil arbre généalogique de la famille.

-Est-ce qu'il y est?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je l'ai fait déplacer. Dit Harry en se déplaçant de pièce en pièce. La bibliothèque, en haut.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et Ginny continua à s'extasier devant chaque pièce devant laquelle ils passaient.

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle en visitant chaque chambre à coucher qui ont été merveilleusement restaurées. Toutes ces pièces? Est-ce un message subtil?

-Attends de les avoir toutes vues.

Elle serra sa main.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Le ton de sa voix l'avait tenté de lui montrer la pièce principale, soit leur chambre et d'oublier tout le reste de la maison, mais il était curieux à propos de l'arbre généalogique. Était-elle dessus? Et pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué son père et sa mère auparavant?

Deux énormes portes de bois cachaient l'entrée et dès que Harry les eut ouvertes, Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Des étagères couvraient trois murs, chacune d'entre elles couvertent de livres du plancher au plafond. Un grand bureau trônait au centre dans la pièce et derrière celui-ci figurait l'énorme tapisserie. Elle était ternie et plusieurs noms avaient étés brûlés mais Ginny la trouvait toujours aussi imposante et intimidante.

Harry lâcha sa main et s'approcha en l'examinant.

-Regarde !

Bien sur, Michael Black, Janice Reams et Arabella Black apparaissaient sur le mur, juste aux côtés du nom de Draco. Alors que Ginny se rapprochait, Ara gémit et cacha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Ginny.

-Je suppose qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Murmura Ginny observant le mur. C'est là où mon arrière-arrière-grand-père s'est fait retirer de là, remarqua-t-elle en traçant la brûlure du doigt. Je hais vraiment cette tapisserie.

Harry, par contre, explorait les rayons.

-Ce sont des livres de sorts de magie noire. Ça m'effraie. Dit-il en échappant un livre comme s'il lui brûlait les mains. Sortons d'ici.

Elle prit sa main et Ara tendit les bras vers Harry.

-Maintenant? Demanda Ginny, vas-tu finir de me faire faire le tour du propriétaire? Elle lui rendit Ara et Harry la fit sauter dans les bras.

-Devrions-nous montrer à maman le reste de la maison? Demanda-t-il.

Ara sourit avant de laisser couler un petit filet de bave de sa bouche édentée.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?

Ginny suivit Harry le long du couloir où il ne restait que deux seules pièces.

-Puis-je vous présenter. Annonça Harry d'une voix de théâtre. La chambre de la petite.

Il ouvrit la porte et Ginny y entra la première.

Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu-vert pâle et les cadres de blanc. Elle se dirigea vers la bassinette de l'autre côté de la pièce et vers la chaise berçante qui était couverte de coussins bleus. Elle s'assied et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle leva la tête et remarqua que le plafond ressemblait à un ciel de nuit.

-C'Est magnifique. Lui dit-elle.

-Allons voir notre chambre.

_Notre chambre. Les mots n'avaient jamais aussi bien sonnés_. Pensa Ginny alors qu'elle le suivait par la porte adjacente. Dès qu'ils y furent entrés, elle fut bouche bée pour la xième fois cette journée-là.

Un lit King couvert en rouge vin trônait dans la pièce. Les murs étaient blancs, mais le tapis était d'une couleur rouge profond, qui se mariait avec les tentures du lit. Un bureau et deux tables de nuit étaient appuyées le long du mur. Une grande peinture représentant le soleil couchant était apposée sur le mur près de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, émerveillée devant le plafonnier. C'était le plus énorme qu'elle eut jamais vu. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Harry vint déposer Ara à ses côtés et s'assied sur le lit.

-Tout ceci a du coûter une fortune. Remarqua Ginny en regardant la pièce. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'ais jamais rien dit.

Harry se laissa choir à ses côtés.

-Je voulais te surprendre après le mariage. Admit-il.

Ara se mit à bouger en tentant de grimper sur l'un ou l'autre.

-Tu sais, après la lune de miel et tout. Revenir dans une maison toute neuve et y ajouter tes petites touches. Élever 3 ou 4 enfants, avoir des petits enfants courrant un peu partout dans les couloirs.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je voulais que tout soit parfait.

Elle sourit doucement et se retourna sur le côté pour faire face à Harry.

-Tout est parfait maintenant. Lui dit-elle. Nous sommes ensemble, nous avons une maison magnifique et un bébé. Si tu veux la vérité, c'Est exactement comme cela que je nous avais imaginés.

-Moins tout cet incident avec Cho n'Est-ce pas? Ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, mais tout de même, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. C'est parfait!

Review SVP

Yvyleewoods : Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-ci t'auras plu tout autant. Ne te décourage pas, il en reste toujours un. Et si une Harry/Ginny t'intéresse, j'en ai commencée une autre, qui s'appelle déménage. Bref, c'est la prochaine que je vais clancher après celle-ci je crois. Allez bizou et bonne lecture.

Tam' :Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir

Malilite : Lol tout semble s'arranger selon t'es goûts! Tant mieux. Excepté pour ce qui est de Drago, mais t'inquiète, il est clean avec lui même. Bonne lecture.

Hina95 : Je suis contente que ma réponse ait pu t'éclaircir. Bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me recontacter si tu as d'autres questions!

Bartiméus : J'envisage une suite, mais je ne sais pas si ça va être aussi bon que celle-ci. M'enfin, il me reste encore 1 chapitre pour y penser. Je vais aller faire ca dans mon cours de psycho qui commence à l'instant tien. Au prochain chapitre j'espère.


	13. Arabelle Sophia Potter

**Et nous voilà à la fin de cette histoire… déjà… C'est quelque chose de terminer une fic lol, c'est la première que je termine et j'avoue que ça me coûte de la terminer parce que j'adorais l'histoire. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Je suis désolée du temps que ça ait prit pour ce chapitre. J'ai été débordée par le boulot et l'Université et toute la série de petites maladies qui sont apparues une après l'autre. Enfin, juste vous dire que je suis désolée et que je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'à la fin ! **

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 13 Arabella Sophia Potter**

La rouquine sourit et sortit une boîte de chocolats de sa cachette au-dessus de l'armoire de la cuisine. Elle la déposa sur le comptoir et vérifia les alentours. Après 4 enfants, elle était un peu déçue d'avoir prit un peu de poids alors, elle s'était mise à la diète. Mais rien, pas même tout son pouvoir pourrait la retenir d'un chocolat tant mérité.

Elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte précautionneusement et cria.

--

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regardait sa mère de sa cachette alors qu'elle allait chercher sa boîte de chocolats. Elle sourit et se recula davantage dans sa cachette alors que la rouquine regardait les alentours. Parfait.

La femme plus âgée cria et la jeune fille sourit.

'Arabella Sophia Potter'

Ara avança dans la cuisine et répondit innocemment :

'Oui maman?'

Le tempérament de la rousse sembla prendre le dessus sur elle.

'Qu'as-tu fait de ces chocolats?'

La jolie boîte dorée flottait au-dessus du comptoir, les gourmandises changeant de couleur sans cesse.

'Que veux-tu dire?

Ginny s'enragea de voir sa fausse innocence en lui lançant un chocolat.

'Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire!'

Ara rit et plongea alors qu'un projectile bleu électrique frôla son oreille.

'Oncle Fred et George avait un nouveau produit à faire tester. Et il se peut que j'aie accepté de les aider. '

Elle évita de justesse un autre chocolat. Elle s'élança vers l'évier et attrapa le linge à vaisselle. Elle le tint devant elle et fit un sourire mauvais à sa mère.

Ginny arrêta de lancer des chocolats et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

'Tu n'oserais pas?'

Ara souleva un sourcil et sourit de nouveau.

'Peut-être oserais-je'

Elles se tenaient l'une devant l'autre en se lançant des regards mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'une voix amusée viennent les interrompre.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?'

'Papa!' Ara laissa tomber sa serviette et courut vers son père. 'Maman est entrain de tricher sur sa diète.' Annonça-t-elle.

Ginny répliqua.

'Je n'aurais pas triché si vous ne m'aviez pas causé autant de stress.'

'Mesdemoiselles' Dit Harry en s'interposant. 'Maintenant, Ara, excuses-toi d'avoir… fait déborder le vase et Gin, excuses-toi envers ta seule fille de lui avoir lancer ces chocolats multicolores.'

Elles se regardèrent durant un instant avant de se dire qu'elles étaient désolées. Ara fit un câlin à Ginny et sourit.

'Où sont les garçons?' demanda Ara

Elle faisait référence à son frère Jamie qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, soit 9 ans, Evan et Parker qui étaient les jumeaux de 6 ans et Lucas qui en avait que quatre. Ils étaient tous roux, tout le contraire d'Ara, mais cela lui plaisait bien. Elle pouvait leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

'Maman!'

Lucas entra dans la pièce en courrant et en criant.

'Ils prennent mes affaires!' gémit-il en pointant derrière lui.

Parker et Evan entrèrent en riant, suivit de Jamie.

'Je dois parler à Ara' annonça Harry. 'Les garçons, soyez sage!'

Les 4 garçons acquiescèrent et Harry fit signe à Ara de le suivre.

Il la mena en haut au fond du couloir. Elle n'avait jamais visité toutes les pièces de cette maison, tellement elle était grande et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux immenses portes de bois, elle retint son souffle.

Elle savait que la maison avait été léguée à son père et que les gens qui l'avaient possédé auparavant étaient très profondément plongées dans les forces du mal. Les portes étaient marquées à certains endroits où elles avaient étés touchés par des sorts. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aucun livre pour identifier que certaines étaient celle de sortilèges Impardonnables. Ara suivit son père dans ce qui s'averra être une vieille bibliothèque et admira les livres sur les rayons.

Elle remarqua une vieille tapisserie suspendue derrière le grand bureau. Elle sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Son père lui fit signe de s'approcher et lorsqu'elle le fit, sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur.

_Arabella Sophia Black_

'Papa?' murmura-t-elle, en traçant son nom de la main. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est?'

Harry s'assied au bureau et soupira.

'Nous voulions te le dire lorsque tu serais prête.'

Elle traça la ligne qui montait à ses parents.

'Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?'

'Ce sont tes parents biologiques.'

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, ses yeux bleus s'embrumant.

'pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt? Qu'est-il arrivé? M'avez-vous kidnappé?'

'Non' Dit Harry gentiment.

Il pointa le nom de Sirius Black.

'C'était mon parain.' Il pointa un autre point brûlé sur la tapisserie. 'Ça c'est l'arrière-arrière grand-père de ta mère ( Ginny)' Il pointa le nom de Tonks. ' Tu la connais, elle est mariée à Charlie. Ils ne sont pas des Mages noirs. Ce n'est pas toute ta famille qui était mauvaise, juste certaines personnes.'

Ara ne répondit pas. Elle continua à regarder l'arbre qui s'étalait devant elle ses lèvres bougeant doucement alors qu'elle lisait chaque nom. Elle pointa le nom de Drago.

'Il n'a pas de date de décès. Qui est-il?'

Harry avala durement. C'est ce qu'il redoutait.

'C'est ton oncle.'

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face avec de grands yeux.

'Que veux-tu dire? Où est-il? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici?'

Des milliers de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, mais Harry la coupa.

Il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et en sortit une lettre.

'Ça vient de Drago. Ça expliquera tout ce que tu veux savoir. Je voulais te dire tout ceci avant que tu partes pour l'école et que tu en entendes parler par d'autres personnes. Tu ne peux pas changer ta famille Ara. Mais tu peux changer comment toi tu vas devenir.'

Ara prit vivement la lettre et regarda son père.

'Je ne te pardonne toujours pas d'avoir gardé tout cela de moi.'

Harry soupira.

'Je ne te blame pas. Lorsque tu auras terminé, viens en bas manger avec nous.'

Ara le regarda s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, des larmes aux yeux. Il referma la porte derrière lui et pour la première fois, Ara se sentit seule.

Elle s'assied derrière le bureau et inspecta la lettre. Son nom était écrit de façon brouillonne et semblait avoir été écrit à la hate. Doucement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle sortit une petite photo et la regarda.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds tenait un petit bébé et souriait. Elle retourna la photo et les noms de Drago et Ara y était inscrit. Elle la retourna à nouveau et observa la photo. Elle remarqua quelques petites ressemblances entre elle et lui et commença à se demander ce que contenait la lettre. Déposant la photo sur le bureau elle vida l'enveloppe de son contenu.

_**Chère Ara,**_

_**Si tu lis ceci, tu as sûrement des milliers de questions que tu ne pourras jamais me demander, alors je vais tenter d'en répondre à la majorité. Mon nom est Drago Malefoy et je suis ton oncle. **_

_**Toute cette histoire a commencé longtemps avant ta naissance, avant même que je sois né. Ma mère, Narcissa Black est née dans une famille de Sang-Pur très importante. Une qui regarde de haut tous les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle est allée à Poudlard, a gradué et est tombée en amour... avec un de ces sorciers au Sang-Impur. Ses parents lui interdirent cette relation, mais ils continuèrent à se voir jusqu'au jour où Mère se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. **_

_**Pour elle, porter un enfant au sang impur aurait causé tout un scandale dans la famille de Sang-Pur qu'ils étaient. Ses parents et ses sœurs tentèrent de la convaincre d'avorter. Ce fut, je crois, la seule fois où ma mère à eu le courage de confronter sa famille. Elle refusa. Alors, la famille fit un engagement avec le père de l'enfant. Ils le paieraient pour qu'ils disparaissent avec l'enfant. Après quelques 'supplications' il accepta. **_

_**Le bébé est né en santé et parti pour l'Amérique avec son père. La famille de ma mère, toujours humiliée de cet incident arrangèrent un mariage avec mon père, Lucius Malefoy. Un an après leur mariage, j'étais né. **_

_**Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de l'aventure de ma mère, Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'étais un enfant unique avec des parents qui ne m'aimaient pas et je vivais dans une famille étrange. Après que je sois sorti de Poudlard et que la grande bataille fut terminée, je me suis éloigné de ma famille, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile considérant que la majorité d'entre eux étaient morts. C'est alors que j'ai appris à propos du passé de ma mère de la bouche de ma tante Andromeda. **_

_**J'ai alors commencé à rechercher ton père. Tout ce que je savais c'était une date de naissance et le prénom de son père. Ce n'était pas beaucoup pour débuter. J'ai engagé un détective pour vous retrouver mais ce fut vain jusqu'à un certain jour de septembre. **_

_**Mon père avait trouvé votre famille en premier. Je suppose que maman lui avait parlé de cette affaire avant que je ne le sache par Andromeda. Lorsqu'il apprit que ton grand-père était né de parents Moldus, il eut peur. Mère m'envoya un hibou par après et j'avoue avoir fait une énorme erreur en l'ignorant. **_

_**Michael, ton père et Janice, ta mère, sont apparus sous ma porte un jour de septembre. Après m'avoir expliqué qui ils étaient, je les ai fait entrer pour qu'ils m'expliquent qui ils étaient. Mon père et une autre de mes tantes, Bellatrix, les recherchaient à cause d'une prophétie qui a été faite. La plus grande partie était du baragouinage sur Potter et ses amis mais, la partie qui retenu l'attention des Mangemorts fut la dernière partie**_

_**Et la dernière des Black les trahira tous.**_

_**Ce qui veut dire toi.**_

_**Mon père et ma tante t'on recherché partout à travers le monde et lorsqu'ils te trouvèrent, ils tentèrent de tuer ta famille. Ils m'ont alors demandé mon aide. **_

_**Je dois admettre que je ne m'ai jamais imaginé avec des enfants, mais tu étais le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu as hérité du plus beau de notre famille, notre physique, pas notre personnalité ou cette tendance à apprécier tout ce qui est ténèbres. Michael et Janice te laissèrent à moi et partirent se cacher. Tu dois comprendre, Ara, qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça parce qu'ils le voulaient mais plutôt pour te protéger. **_

_**La nuit avant qu'ils soient tués, ils passèrent te voir. Les deux pleuraient et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Le lendemain matin, j'appris u'ils avaient étés tués durant la nuit. **_

_**Je n'ai pas hésité à t'apporter au Ministère et j'ai demandé à ce que Potter et Weasley soient mit sur ton cas. Il arriva qu'ils étaient les meilleurs pour remplir cette mission et je savais qu'ils te traiteraient comme si tu étais de leur famille et te protègeraient de leur vie. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. **_

_**Mon père et Bellatrix ont attaqué la place où vous viviez et Potter et Weasley se sont battus contre eux. Je ne sais pas exactement tous les détails, mais il m'ont dit qui était responsable. **_

_**Je t'ai ramené à la maison cette nuit-là, avec la ferme intention d'être comme ton père. Être moi-même une meilleure personne que mon propre père. Je suis entré dans ta chambre cette nuit et je t'ai regardé dormir. C'était tellement irréel. Je ne me suis jamais sentit d'une telle façon envers quelqu'un et j'ai compris que je t'aimais tellement que ça me faisait mal. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai que si je ne faisais rien, tu ne serais jamais en sécurité.  
**_

_**Alors je les ai tués.  
Je dois admettre, alors que j'écris cela, que ce n'étais pas la meilleure chose à faire et je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici pour essayer de me justifier. Mais je sais, de ce fait que tu seras en sécurité et ça c'est quelque chose dont je me soucis. Lorsque tu iras à Poudlard, il y aura toutes sortes de rumeurs sur moi et ma famille, mais je veux que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien. Ne nourris pas le feu ou ne tente pas de défendre les actions que j'ai pu faire parce que je ne veux pas te voir blessée. Tu es une Potter. Ils sont ta vraie famille. **_

_**Je réalise que cette lettre sonne comme si j'essayais de te faire un lavage de cerveau. Je crois même que d'une certaine façon, c'est le cas. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu as changé ma vie d'une façon que tu ne pourras même pas imaginer, et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais je veux aussi t'avertir. Les Black ont tendance à répéter les erreurs du passé alors souviens-toi, ne te laisse jamais prendre au jeu de l'argent et du pouvoir. Toute la famille l'a été et c'est ce qui nous a tous fait tombé. Et n'aie pas peur de tomber en amour. Ça aussi ça nous a fait tombé et en incluant moi-même cette fois. **_

_**Garde la tête haute à l'école et peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras, je serai fier. Si le chapeau le demande, par contre, dis Serpentard!**_

_**Signé**_

_**Drago Malefoy. **_

Ara laissa la lettre tomber sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'était déjà assez d'apprendre que ses vrais parent avaient été tués, mais maintenant, le seul proche qui se souciait d'elle allait mourir ou était déjà mort. Elle ne le savait même pas et ça la rendait folle.

Elle ramassa la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe avec la photo. Elle s'adossa dans la chaise se demandant ce que la vie aurait pu être si Drago n'aurait pas commis ces meurtres. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et elle réalisa soudainement la présence de la tapisserie derrière elle. Elle se retourna sur la chaise et l'observa.

Son père, sa mère. Elle traça leurs noms avec son doigt et laissa sa main retombée. Trahit par leur famille. Pensa-t-elle. Au mois cela ne m'arrivera pas. Elle ne le comprenait pas et elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais mais elle était toujours fâchée, une petite voix lui disant que d'une certaine façon, elle le savait. Prenant un coupe papier sur le bureau, elle commença à couper son nom de la tapisserie. Lorsqu'il se détacha finalement, elle sourit, laissant tombé le morceau de tissus sur le tapis.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et ferma les portes derrière elle, voulant tout oublier de la famille qui avait vécu ici auparavant. Elle n'était pas une Black. Elle ne tournerait jamais comme eux, faire des coups bas dans le dos des autres. Elle était une Potter et elle n'allait pas laisser personne oublier qu'elle l'était.

FIN

Voilà, c'est fini, J'espère que vous avez apprécié et un énorme merci pour avoir lu cette histoire! Bien entendu vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus et si vous me laissez une adresse courriel ou bien que vous envoyez une review signée, je vous enverrai une réponse.

L'auteur original de cette histoire n'a pas commencé de suite à cette histoire, mais je vais peut-être en planifier une de mon côté. Elle ne sera pas pour tout de suite par contre. J'ai l'intention de me consacrer à certaines autres de mes fics qui ont été négligées ces derniers temps. Entre temps, on verra si la rédaction d'une suite me prend!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un merveilleux été! Merci encore pour votre soutient et vos encouragements. J'espère vous reparler bientôt!

Hermimi


End file.
